What arises from the destroyed village
by AzureEnding
Summary: Sequel's up for this story, reading chaptes...2,3 and i guess 4 maybe 5 are really all thats needed to be read to understand the next part.
1. mysterious feelings, cloaked figure

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, If i did itachi would be a therapist and garaa would have a talkshow**

**EDIT: I got annoyed with people complaning about mistakes and got microsoft word (I never had it before thats why I had alot of mistakes go figure) anyways with that rectified the rest of the chapters will hopefully not have any mistakes *prays* **

"I swear it's true" naruto spat.

"Sure, sure and we're all just going to believe you became a genin over night" shikamaru replied dully

Naruto hung his head in defeat hearing and hearing sakura fawning over sasuke the village idol wasn't helping ether,

That is until the door flung open with a sweating iruka sensei panting he finally recovered and finally said, "Hello class I have some interesting news"

Everyone looked in awe, even sasuke who normally non caring actually paid a bit of attention, yes a bit

iruka sensei spoke up and said "we have a new student" he said with a defeated look "his abilities are a bit unknown no one has actually seen what he's able to do as of yet but hopefully he'll show us what he can do"

just then a black cloaked figure walked in sending chills to about everyone who cared to look at him since all they could see is a glowing red eye like that of a wolf which made everyone on edge, sasuke and naruto mentally flinched and stared

Iruka looking dazed at his apparel finally spoke up "your free to remove your cloak it'd help everyone get used to you and trust you" he said in a warm tone

The boy looked at his sensei in a look of disbelief and finally answered in a dark tone "trust? That's a word I'm not used to"

Everyone was rather shocked not because he talked but because he didn't know what trust was or is for that matter

Iruka thought "this kid seems...Alone if so...maybe He'll get along with naruto" silently smirking to himself he asked "why don't you tell us some of your abilities...oh Right your name-

"Kuro Fukushū that was the name I was given by the people of my village namely the leader, he placed this name on me to remind me...". He replied coldly

"My abilities I'd rather not state at the moment, so I'll leave it at that" he said coldly

naruto shouted OH GREAT ANOTHER SASUKE, GO WE DON"T NEED- in that instance he felt cold steel across his neck "I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm honestly the strongest here I will not be compared with amateurs, although I look forward to training with you but its a fact that I can take all of you down in seconds" kuro stated firmly, just then KI was released by sasuke and kiba

Kiba shouted "OH YEAH! I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN EASY YOU JUST PICKED THE LOSER TO ATTACK!"

Kuro walked over still in his robe not wanting to remove it just yet and stared at kiba with his one red wolf-like eye glaring at him

"If he's the loser of the class you must be on hell of a fighter, because I was going to state that this kid was second to me" he stated in a firm yet annoyed tone

Naruto looked at the boy with a perplexed look and asked "nee, what do you mean I'm second?"

that's when sasuke took in all he could stand and slammed his hands on the desk and stood up "this dope is beneath me and so are you, you may be fast but your nothing compared to me" his gaze showing nothing but hate sakura and ino being the way they are shouted at the same time "yeah like that baka is any better then my saskue" they both glared at each other with anger and sasuke walked up to kuro "I challenge you to a fight right here right now!" iruka was going to protest but realized it might be best to see what he can do against the rookie of the year. Outside sasuke took his stance ready to fight kuro stood there and removed his robe that was covering his body which revealed black hair which covered one oh his eyes and on the outer rim of his other covering his ear which in the middle spiked in a slick back style and at the back went down to his neck along with the sides, he was wearing a black ripped bandanna around his neck and a grayish black shirt which went to his elbows the rest was covered with black fingerless gloves underneath that was gray combat tape(the stuff lee has on his arms)with black pants along with blue sandals he was a bit taller than sasuke and with one visible red eye he looked rather intimidating the rest of the kids on the sidelines the girls cheering on sasuke and booing kuro well except one who was staring at naruto, hinata hyuga was staring at the blonde shinobi with want in her eyes of course want of friendship but she couldn't help stammering and blushing at him, naruto of course noticed her staring and she quickly turned a shade of red and turned away, naruto being confused turned around scratching his head and turned to the battle in front

"Get ready to know your place beneath my feet" sasuke said intimidating which all the girls swooned over, kuro just stood there not going into a stance. Annoyed saskue shouted "what are you waiting for! Attack me!"

"I'm going to give you the first ten shots free" kuro retorted "its only fair since this'll be over afterwards" aggravated sasuke attacked with all his might ending his rain of terror with fire ball jutsu the girls yelled "go sasuke there's no way he's getting up now!"

iruka shocked stood there with a look of disbelief not because of the jutsu he used but that kuro may be hurt or dead but when the smoke cleared he was still standing without a scratch everyone stood there stunned "my turn " he said and summoned his chakra Oakum no yō na ryū no bakuhatsu! He yelled as a black energy blast shot out of his mouth directly at sasuke it was too fast to doge even if he did it covered a huge area by the time he finished his thought process he was engulfed in the jutsu luckily he used enough chakra just to damage him slightly not enough to draw blood

He stood there over sasuke "you can keep trying but that's one of my weaker skills keep trying and you'll be dead in less than a minute" sasuke laid there in shock everyone else stood there in ether amusement or anger

Sakura finally said "how could you do that to sasuke!" kuro looked over at the pink haired kunochi with a stare that made her flinch "he asked to fight me it was his choice not mine"

with that he walked back to the class room when he left a great pressure was dispersing as he entered the classroom naruto stared at the door then sasuke he was happy sasuke was put in his place but at the same time scared of kuro's abilities. In the class room sasuke was glaring at the black haired boy "ahem!" iruka said since today is the day we announce teams it'll be difficult now since kuro has shown up meaning one team will have four members"

"you don't have to" kuro stated I'm fine on my own no offence to any of you BUT sasuke but I don't want everyone getting lazy while I do the work"

"yeah right!" sasuke yelled "you'd just hold me back"

"correction you'd hold me back" he retorted with a cold stare

just then a chunin leaked in and whispered something in Iuka's ear iruka thought "no wonder he's not here" he looked a bit depressed but went on "it seems choji has been moved to a different class so will be able to get an even team

-flashback-

the hokage sat there puffing on his pipe iruka I've made the team list iruka took the list and looked it over

You're going to have hinata naruto and sasuke on a team? Those two hate each other! "yes that's true but it'll help since the new student is a challenge that they'll have to overcome even if that boy relates with them so easily"

"also choji has been removed from the program seems something has happened to him so put kuro with ino and shikamaru"

iruka hazily replied "wouldn't it be easier to have kuro with kakashi?" "no kakashi wants sasuke and to put kuro with sasuke would make things a bit difficult along with naruto that'd just make more of a headache than a team even if eventually it may work out they'd get along but that'd take months" the last team sakura and kiba are like water and oil that wouldn't work" the hokage puffed on his pipe and looked at iruka " I know but if I put her with sasuke she'll only fawn over him if I put her with shikamaru and kuro she'd only hate kuro for what he did to sasuke ether way it wouldn't help the cause so that's why I'm doing it this way, kuro would most likely open up with ino seeing as she's a very talkative person we don't have much of a choice but to do it this way so that we may melt his cold heart"

-flashback end-

"ok team ten will consist of kuro, ino, and shikamaru" iruka stated "WHAT!" ino yelled" I'm with the guy who beat saskue and lazy boy! NOOO"

kuro physically felt a pang in his chest and thought "so...You hate me too..?" he looked down in defeat she looked up to him and felt a pool of guilt in her chest "she calmed herself and said I don't like people hurting my sasuke-kun you may be hot but you not as cool as my sasuke-kun!"

sakura got up and yelled "HE"S NOT YOUR INO PIG" with anger she retorted "HE ISN"T YOURS ETHER BILLBOARD BROW" kuro sat down holding his chest and silently thought

"why do I bother no one here will acknowledge me let alone..." His thoughts we're interrupted with the loud disapproval of sakura and the laughing of ino

"why does SHE get to be on his team" she rhetorically asked iruka rubbed his temples and trying not to let the annoyance get to him said" because after watching you all the only one how wouldn't get wrapped up with sasuke is hinata"

sakura was visibly shaking with anger "how do we know this isn't just a front and when she's alone with him she may try to seduce him! Suddenly a cold spike filled the room

kuro was aggravated "will you shut up! I'm actually glad I'm not on your team, even if they hate me they don't go on and on for 10 minutes about how much contempt they have for someone else

He then looked down at ino and shikamaru "...I Spoke too soon" he then slammed his head on his desk and wished he had been with hinata and naruto "at least I can stand those two" he though

Iruka then looked up and said that they'd be having a group meeting with their jonin so they'd be able to see their friends again as well as tell everyone about themselves "you'll be meeting you instructor here after lunch along with telling them a bit about yourselves before you go out on your own with your instructors" dismissed! As soon as that was said they all dashed for the door. Outside naruto was a bit depressed not being on the same team with sakura but that wouldn't mean he couldn't try and ask her to eat with him right? He ran up to sakura "nee nee sakura-Chan do you want to eat lunch with me?" he asked only to get a glare "no naruto I don't! She yelled "you're even more annoying than kuro" and with that she ran off to try and find saskuke. Just then hinata walked up behind naruto holding a bag of not just one but two bentos clutching them close "n-naruto-kun?" she said softly

The orange clad ninja turned around and smiled "yes hinata?" with that she quickly lost her nerve looking at him just as quickly mustered it up "w..Would y..You want t-to...eat..with M-me?" she stammered blushing all the way through naruto smiled

"of course hinata we are teammates after all" "I can't believe someone actually wants to eat with me she's nice than sakura-Chan but maybe its out of curtsy not out friendship, I need to get back at that teme and get sakura-Chan to see that I'm better then him" he thought using the moment from asking him to eat with her she quickly brought out the other bento and presented it to him. Naruto was wide-eyed, "this...this Is f-for you n-naruto-kun" she whispered shocked he did a double take "really?" he asked in amazement, thinking anything she said would be but jumbled words she nodded, naruto blushed slightly and smiled with kindness in his eyes "thanks a lot hinata" almost passing out when sitting next to him wished that time would freeze so that she could stay like this the both of them forever.

On the roof shikamaru and kuro we're eating while ino was staring at sasuke and boasting about how amazing he is when kuro interjected "he's no different from anyone else and if anything he's like me..In a sense and what do you even know of him anyway?" looking annoyed she answered in an arrogant tone "you're nothing like sasuke-kun! He's amazing smart and, and..." She trailed off sensing something kuro turned over to see naruto next to the window sasuke was in watching as he jumped sasuke ino yelped in anger "he better not hurt my sasuke-kun"

kuro retorted "this is stupid if you care about him so much why don't you just marry him already, you may be pretty to look at but your constant admiration of a guy who doesn't give you the time of day is annoying" he quickly summoned his chakra and jumped off the tower and broke threw the window

ino and shikamaru sat their dumbfounded "did he just call you pretty?" he finally asked ino stood there in a daze blushing realizing this shook her head in disagreement "why would he say that..It seems theirs more to him than I thought, but what was that about?" "got me" shikamaru stated

Inside the building sasuke was tied up and naruto had taken the form of sasuke kuro was standing at the entrance staring at the scene "this isn't what it looks like" he stated hesitantly kuro just stood there looked at both of them and flashed through the hand signs for a henge a all be it different he yelled "Henge!" and became that of a more stylish version of himself with dark blonde hair when he opened his eyes they weren't blood red but a deep blue almost the same as naruto's but his pupils we're still wolf-like they stared in awe, when it was finished he left without a word and upon his return ino was staring like a dog in heat her gaze made kuro feel a warm gentle feeling in his chest

"who might you be?" she asked in the most seductive voice she could muster while shikamaru physically sighed " I'm Kagayaki" he said in a kind tone she swooned at his voice and quickly clung to his arm "what's this...warm Feeling in my chest I've..Never felt it before" he thought not noticing the other problem he had shikamaru quickly turned away and said in a dull tone "kagayaki look down" as he did his blush deepened and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" ino's blush also deepened "it means your physically attracted to me, it must mean I have a chance with sasuke-kun!" he looked at her in utter confusion "why do I bother?" he thought he turned away and quickly calmed himself in doing so incidentally reverted to his normal form in doing so ino yelled in confusion "kuro!"

"...shit" He mentally winced "gomen" he said "I..I just wanted to know what it was like...to Be close to someone" he said in an uncharacteristic yet timid tone "I won't do it again I'm sorry..I didn't mean to upset you" after going from mad to shocked to sad, she finally asked "what do you..Mean? Don't you have a family or friends or even someone you like? At hearing those words he almost broke down remembering the past he tried so hard to forget he looked at her with pain in his eyes as stray tears fell from his eyes "no...I Don't my clan was whipped off the face of the ninja world, I'm all that's left" ino mentally cursed herself for bringing that up "no wonder he never had any family with him...he Is like sasuke..But nicer?"

"I'm sorry" she quickly hugged kuro and he blushed "I-its ok I-ino" he stammered

"hey!"

"hm?"

"you may have tricked me but next time I'll get you back ok?"

he stared in shock more tears formed in his eyes seeing ino in a new light he smiled and finally said "ok ino" and gave her the warmest smile he could

She blushed and quickly stammered "b-but this doesn't mean I like you or anything my heart belongs to sasuke-kun!"

she quickly turned away and went back to her lunch eating in a quickened state

"what...did I do?"? He asked directing his question at shikamaru

Said lazy ninja sat up and looked at him with a confused look "you don't know anything do you?"

kuro quickly shot his gaze down at his feet and said "I don't know anything about...being Around girls or warm feelings all I really remember was pain " he said with a hint of hurt in his voice

shikamaru brushed off the question he had asked and said "if that's really all you know...then Why come here?"

kuro looked dumbfounded and gave his lazy teammate a confused look "I thought...I'd Be safe here was that a bad choice?" he asked after that statement he sighed shikamaru stated dully "no but there are other nations and you just happened to choose the largest...I Find that suspicious"

"...think Of me what you will but..I'm here for similar reason refuge and I'm a leaf nin so that obviously proves my loyalty" with that disappeared after naruto and sasuke

Seeing sakura almost kissing sasuke made kuro realize that had to have been naruto in a burst of speed he grabbed him and ran off, when he stopped they we're close to the area hinata had been.

"what the hell do you think you're doing naruto?" he asked in a blaze of anger and resentment

"I..I just wanted to know what it felt like to be liked" he said huskily

"baka"

"huh?"

"do you honestly think she notices you? All she sees is sasuke the sooner you understand that, you'll see the people right in front of you that care about you!" he said with a feeling of pity

At this point naruto was out of the henge and staring shocked, as well as hinata blushing as deep red to the point of nearly violet

"w-what do you mean?" kuro looked up and noticed hinata turned away twilling her thumbs trying to keep herself for passing out naruto noticing this turns around

"y-you mean hinata?"

feeling stupid for looking up quickly ran back to sakura and sasuke naruto looking rather nervous.

"h-hinata...you...do You want to be my friend?" he asked with a bit of hope in his voice

Not trusting her voice she let out a meep and shook her head with so much vigor it made her dizzy turning around with a deep blush on her face looking at the boy she had felt something for, for ages tears formed in his eyes and gave her the biggest smile he could.

he appeared in time to hear sasuke call sakura annoying, at this kuro was visibly pissed

"uchiha!" he yelled sasuke turned in time to see a fist send him 2 feet back into a tree with a loud crashing sound

sakura just stood there staring at kuro as he walked towards sasuke's twitching body "if I EVER hear you say such things whether its a teammate or not I will forcefully shut you up!" he yelled and turned to sakura with a warm smile sakura's face turned as pink as her hair at this

"it's nice to see you care about someone, but I don't think he's the right guy" he chuckled

"why did you do that?" she asked in a worried tone

"hm...to Put him in his place..And to be honest I can't see a girl in pain it just makes me sick to see someone hurt a girl it makes my blood boil"

she looked down "the-thank you" she said quickly as she ran off to class followed by naruto and hinata both in their own little world talking like nothing else mattered

At that he smiled as the rest of the nin's followed soon after kiba's body language gave off that he was pissed beyond reason that he was talking so casually to hinata, he'd be sure to set him straight later. When his team came forth ino noticed the whole in the tree and asked what happened he flinched and stated

"sasuke was being a jerk..Again I won't put up with him, again if you hate me so be it but I won't let it get to me." he said in a cold tone

ino was confused and angry that he'd hurt sasuke but didn't say anything and walked back to class

"what a pain" both shikamaru and kuro said and walked off to meet their new instructors.

A/N: If you've made it this far and DON"T hate me then..well woooo but eh if you hate the OC well in chapter 15 AND 16 you'll come to hate what I do to him, won't...won't be pretty at all BUT i'm going to do it so that I can work with it a bit easier hell i'm tired of him being so overpowered and I created him -sad face-


	2. teachers and anger

**Disclamer: I don't own naruto, but I do think kiba has a dog fetish and the third may have been a closet pervert along with half the village (even sakura) we all know who she's thinking about...Ew I just made myself want to throw up ANYWAYS I do on the other hand own kuro, Yeah he's mine...that sounded ..wrong on soooo many levels anyways read on lol**

After entering the classroom all the young genin sat in desks closest to the front the only ones not standing just so happened to be kuro, naruto, sasuke and kiba.

ino and sakura both let out an exaggerated sigh while staring and thinking pretty much the same thing sasuke. Kuro being the way he is pulled out his blades and stared at his reflection boredom

"show off" kiba snorted

But kuro said nothing he just stood there in his daze remembering his past his eyes slowly started to change colors when he quickly grabbed his head at his aching head and stopped

naruto looked on and quietly

"you alright?" he asked in more than a whisper which is unusual for the kyuubi container

"I just remembered something I wish I hadn't"

"what you getting your ass kicked?" kiba chuckled out

"If I told you, you'd all release your bowels and your dog'd piss himself I think I'll save that conversation for another time, thank you" he said in a slightly pissed tone

kiba looking agitated and his dog growling was about to respond when the three instructor arrived one with scarlet eyes much like kuro's but lighter with a red dress that is only up to mid thigh, the other with a cigarette in his mouth flipping his lighter open, the other..A mask with his head band over his left eye. They quickly called out the names of their team members few ether were upset or happy with who they got the instructors had everyone state their names hobbies likes dislikes and jutsu's last was kuro.

"your last state whatever you feel you need everyone to know" kakashi said in a neutral tone

kuro stepped forward and began

"my name is kuro Fukushū"

"my likes...i Don't know if I have any"

dislikes: "people who treat people as if their nothing but insignificant, people who harm others just for the fun of it and people who are blind to the obvious, as well as a certain man...he May have not been the cause of the hatred but he escalated it to no ends".. He said in a tone full of hatred

Few people got the hint to what he said

"this kid...is He like sasuke?" kakashi thought worriedly

My hobbies: learning jutsu's training and watching sunsets, few giggled at this but were quickly silenced when they asked what jutus he knows

" my jutsus are

Hi-dama o kaiten as seru ( rotating fire sphere )

Burakkuhōru-dama (blackhole sphere)

Haku Tsubasa no henkan (white winged transformation)

Kuro tsubasa henkan (black winged transformation)

Akuma no yō na Inazuma (demonic lightning)

Akuma no yō na chidori (demonic chidori)

Tengoku no chidori (hevenly chidori)

Tenryū bakuhatsu (hevenly dragon blast)

Akuma no yō na ryū no bakuhatsu (demonic dragon blast)

Konpeki no kaiten-hi-dama (azure fire sphere)

Konpeki no kasai bakuhatsu ( azure fire blast)

Ten kaminari " (hevenly lightning)

"along with my swords I can add katon Kurai sutairu Hikari sutairu and Kaminari no sutairu elements to my blades"

"along with that i can use eye abilities only 3 so far but when in use my abilities skyrocket for awhile which isn't something I'd normally use along with the ability that's close to the sharingan and byakugan"

most ether stood in ether shock or amazement at how many jutsu's he knows or the fact he can use eye abilities kakashi and sasuke and hinata looked at him with ether shock or worry that he was able to use something similar to their techniques

"I don't plan on going any further with the fighting styles since I use my own" he said with urgency at their expressions

"oh forgot that I can summon as well"

at that ino shouted "being the number one team will be even easier now that we have kuro with us!"

kuro blushed at her statement

"it..Seems I am needed" he thought with hope

kakashi walked forward and stated in a non expressing tone

"if that's the case I'd like to see what your abilities rank you at since you know more than everyone else" in his mind "this kid knows that technique AND two other forms of it..How it's my own hidden technique?"

at that sasuke walked forward with an aggravated look "let me fight him!" he stated

"we've been through this before you'll just regret it later if it makes you feel any better I'll fight you both"

kakashi chuckled "I think I'll be enough for you"

kuro looked up "I ment so I won't over-do it I don't want to hurt any of you"

"overconfidence will get you killed" kakashi said in a teacher-type tone

"it isn't overconfidence it's the truth." he stated with a hint of pity

At that kakashi allowed it since his abilities were unknown but he was going to put him in his place if he liked it or not.

Outside at training ground 14 the rest of the teams along with seven stood there with anticipation not only to see what the legendary copy nin could do but also to see if kuro could take them both.

"you don't stand much of a chance your odds are against you" kakashi said in a dull tone and brought out his icha icha book

kuro flashed through the hand signs for a demonic chidori at this the air went thick and made it hard to breathe the others looked on in awe and disgust, he jumped and went straight for kakashi, who quickly put his book away and made a lightning blade and rushed toward him when they both collided kuro reached his other hand out to create azure fire sphere, kakashi was more shocked at this especially when it came colliding with his face only for him to use substitution kakashi wasn't going to play around anymore nether was kuro.

"Konpeki no ookami no me no jutsu!" kuro yelled and his eyes (the one visible) turned bright blue almost white his senses increased and speed and power did as well, kakashi revealed his sharingan but at that moment but was hit in the gut kuro launched him in the air with assault after assault of punches and released katon into his hands for a burning sensation when finished kakashi had trouble getting up, kuro then turned to sasuke.

"ready uchiha?"

"do you even have to ask? dope"

of course he was mentally cursing himself seeing his soon to be sensei beaten by a fellow genin, or maybe it was a trick so that he his sensei could get the upper hand on him, that answer came quickly enough. Soon after that kuro took stance

"kagebushin no jutsu!" he yelled

sasuke took advantage and shouted "fireball jutsu" and the area was full of smoke.

Before the smoke even cleared he created a miniature black hole in his hand and rushed towards sasuke, he was about to doge when he threw it into the ground and swallowed him up seconds later sasuke came out semi-conscious with cuts and bruise.

"told you so, although I went easy on you.."

"your nothing I'll get stronger I WILL defeat you!"

"idiot, you and I share identical pasts..Although in your case you have the love of the village."

he looked up confused rather than demand an answer his face brain told him it was better left unasked although naruto asked for him

"what do you mean, kuro?"

at that everyone stared at the orange ninja giving him glares galore he started laughing or trying to laugh it off and scooted towards hinata for comfort at this she blushed being close to the crush she'd always had

kuro finally spoke up.

"I'm not ready to speak of it just yet..That's something you'd have to earn rather then me just let it all out I don't know if any of you'd try to kill me or betray me, not that I'm not used to that.."

At that moment naruto felt a bit of a bond with kuro, they've both been betrayed and attempted murders of course for him it was mizuki and the villagers but for kuro that was a mystery.

naruto mustered up his courage and asked

"who betrayed you?"

kuro stared at him with an icy cold stare that of which told him he would've ripped his heart out if he was anyone else

"my village" he said in a rather saddened voice

wanting to change the subject asuma quickly dashed forward

"OK...10 team your with me lets go out for some barbecue"

none of them really wanting to eat and ino and sakura fighting to see who can check on sasuke first shikamaru staring at the clouds and kuro standing face staring directly at the ground below face shrouded in darkness with a look of pain. "he must've had a painful past if he's like that" asuma thought

They quickly came towards their new sensei but ino was complaining that sakura was getting the upper hand on her sasuke-kun all the way to the restaurant, when they finally got to the restaurant she stopped.

It got rather quiet until asuma broke the ice.

"so tell me about yourselves I know what you told me in class but I'd like to know more about you" he said in a happy go lucky tone

ino being the outspoken one went first

"I work at a flower shop with my mother I like being with friend's gossip and hot guys mainly sasuke-kun!"

kuro mentally slapped himself "why do I honestly care.." he thought

"alright samurai is it? You're next"

shikamaru looked away from the window "troublesome..I like shougi and watching the clouds..That's about all" he said dully

asuma had a large sweat drop and was trying to laugh off his enthusiasm but to no avail

"ok..kuro your next" asuma said

"...I'll Tell you a bit nothing too traumatic I'd rather not have my team feel pity for me"

asuma was shocked he was going to reveal something like that and finally said

"if you reveal something like that it'd help us better understand you and get used to you the past opens up trust to others of your team but can also help you move on" he said in a matter a fact tone

kuro stared at him for a moment and then began.

**A/N: (cliffhanger) yes i know but i'll make up for it as well he'll get to peice more of his past together laaaater in the story yeah i'm that mean (evil face)**


	3. Past, pain, and hope?

**Disclamer: I don't own naruto, I wish i owned french toast.**

"It...Was the worst way to grow up" kuro began

_"I never knew my family from the day I could remember I was on the streets finding anything I could eat to keep myself from starving if the villagers caught me they'd beat me_

_It was the closest thing to hell I'd ever known." he said as his voice was breaking under the memories "around the time I was 8 a woman with long white hair and lavish blue eyes ran up to me _

_with tears in her eyes and tried to hug me, before she got to me everything went dark when I awoke all I saw was a darkness and a woman screaming, it was that woman the woman who wanted to embrace me"_

_At that moment I herd her say "don't do this in front of him!" I looked up when my eyes adjusted and saw villagers sexually abusing and hurting her they laughed and groaned_

_All I could do was stare I had assumed this woman wanted to hurt me when they finally stopped their smiles never dispersed as she finally spoke, voice raspy from screaming and choking_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't...find you but you are the true heir to this village this kingdom they kept me away because your diffrent...but don't let them get to you promise me that you won't harm them for what they've done I-" at that moment all I saw was red she stopped moving I was shocked, so shocked I couldn't process it, I knew what death was but seeing it and knowing about it are completely different then I herd the men scream_

_I wasn't sad that they died I didn't care as far as I knew they deserved it, they took away the only person who had I never harmed me if she was going to I would've known they'd call me a gaki or a that I'm an accident that I should've died they even go as far as to say that I turned something fun into something horrible, my village everyone had white hair and blue eyes I'm the opposite no one cared about me eating was trash clothes whatever I could fine everyone hated me no one wanted me the kids took it on themselves to beat me. After the screaming stopped I saw a man with white hair and piercing blue eyes enraged with pain he killed the men afterwards he looked at me with such hate and told me _

_"Her death is on your hands and you WILL pay for her death...I will avenge her as will I avenge everyone who died because of you!" with that he left _

_To be honest I wasn't scared...i was sad because I was alone...again it didn't hurt but left a hole somewhere I wasn't familiar with I soon left and was eventually found by your anbu unit but at that time my country and village had burned to the ground I being the only one to live… I wasn't sad at that ether I'd finally had a way out a way to have a normal life._

Asuma sat there shocked at this he'd gone through the same thing naruto has but on a day to day basis but even more serve, which was never herd of.

"Later I had herd that man had planed for that woman to die he wanted her to die for giving being nice to a demon child he was trying to justify his actions by blaming all he did on me"

He said as a pain filled his voice every member of team 10 sat there awkwardness and silence filled the table till ino spoke up

"I'm. Sorry that happened that must be why you don't know what happy feelings are or love..." she said in a sad voice

Shikamaru was still sitting there trying to figure out how he hasn't gone insane yet.

"h-how is it you haven't lost your sanity" he finally spoke

Kuro stared at his lazy comrade and gave him a confidant look

"I guess because I thought I'd make f-friends here and I'd be happy...so far I'm further away from that than that then I thought" he spoke with a far off expression

"That's not true!" ino shouted and latched onto him

"Were your friends and your family now and we care about what happens to you even if we don't show it!" she said with a pained voice

Kuro stared at her then the rest of his team in shock and soon after looked down with a smile and silently cried

"Th-thank you..." he said with his first sincere calm and happy voice "_this feeling...__do they really mean it? Whatever this feeling is...i don't want it to go away.__" _he thought

Soon after they left to check on the other teams mainly team 7 since for them it'd be the hardest on arrival naruto was tied to a post and the other two were staring at the dark ominous clouds above

Without a second thought kuro jumped in the fray and shouted "Ten kaminari no jutsu!" a bright flash took the field and struck kakashi down

The rest of his team and team seven looked in shock he then shouted he was about to remove his tape but was stopped by kakashi's voice

At this kakashi halted and shouted "its over they passed!" Kuro flinched but stopped

Asuma and the rest of his team came forth and looked at kakashi and laughed

"At least we don't have to worry about the kids getting hurt now do we?"

"Not with this one we don't, all of you have the say off to do as you wish." kakashi said in a bit of an upbeat tone

"Dismissed!" asuma and kakshi shouted

"that boy we should look into him a bit more" kakashi said

"No need he has a tailed beast like naruto"

Kakashi wide-eyed how many tails?

"that's just it" he said "it I don't know, this is purely speculation but he's gone through the same things as naruto his physical appearance was altered because of the demon if that's the case I'm not sure it could've just been a birth defect?"

"That we shouldn't speculate just yet although he may we'd have to have a byakugan user check" kakashi said "he must know more to this"

"You'd have to ask the kid...but i believe he's holding back, you think?"

"If the kid is a tailed beast he obviously is"

The kids went off into the village to rest and talk about their testes

"Lucky!" naruto shouted "you just got it easy because kuro's on your team!"

Ino laughed "or it's because you're a baka and kakashi-sensei didn't want to go easy on you!"

Naruto pouted and hinata started to giggle a bit "_payback_" naruto thought

"Hinata you should laugh more often it's cute" naruto said

At that she turned deep red and faintly said "th-..Thank you n-naruto-kun"

Since when did you and hinata start getting so close" sakura bantered

Naruto blushed and said "w-were just friends sakura-Chan honest!"

Kuro could feel the sadness coming off of hinata and decided to turn things in her favor

"Sure is that why I saw you two having lunch together?" sakura had a smile of approval

"Way to go hinata! Did you finally tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ask her not me"

Kuro walked next to sasuke a quick glance could tell something was on sasuke's mind and kuro took it upon himself to ask it

"What's on your mind sasuke?" when sasukes name was mentioned everyone turned to look at them

"Just...what are you?" he asked with venom in his voice

"Hm?"

"Your abilities and power and speed are all that stronger than a jonin and an instructor at that just what are you!"

Kuro looked down "do you really want to know?"

Everyone was on edge wanting to know; just then asuma-sensei came up behind him and stopped him from telling them

"it's best they DON"T know how your abilities kuro"

"What do you...?"

"Genjutsu I showed you what you wanted to see"

"_So...they...don't accept me_" he thought in a defeated tone

They were all standing there waiting on him

"Well are you coming or not kuro? We still have allot of stuff to do today even if naruto baka may ruin it"

"That's cold sakura-Chan!"

Kuro couldn't help but smile at their antics, look at his warm hearted smile made ino blush which was unusual for her except when it came to sasuke

"_What's wrong with me?" _she thought and shook it off

As they walked onward the hokage was watching over them with a smile "_those kids will __be the strongest generation along with their will of fire"_ he thought as he glanced to sasuke naruto and kuro

A/N yes next mission time YAY...I know I'm probably skipping allot but I feel the need to do so with the wave arc still intact and yes surprises and MAYBE early accidental fluff not sure if I will or not still thinking about it depends on who you guys think kuro should end up with if anyone at all lol so yeah review so I can get an idea or he'll just end up killing people and plowing ino (she's probably a screamer) i'm so evil x) yes by the time this one will be up the next one will probably be on its way up as well haha till next time. AzureEnding


	4. Misson: anger released

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, If I did hinata would be in most of the movies NOT SAKURA X.X**

"I want a harder mission" naruto pouted "If I have to go after that cat again I swear I'm going to lose it!"

"n-naruto kun" hinata said softly and grabbed his hand he quickly calmed himself

The hokage smiled and gave a little chuckle

"Alright I'll give you a higher ranked mission but you must find one other team along with your team to go with you"

Sasuke thought with a serious expression "great _more people to slow me down_"

Just then a fire bursts into the room revealing kuro and his team

"hokage-sama we accept!" ino shouted

"How long have you been there?" the hokage asked with a bit of humor

"We just came to turn in our mission and we herd everything"

-Flashback-

_You want those kids to do a C rank? _

_"Yes but with team 7's team as well I want to see how they will fair"_

_"Are you sure?" _

_"You can have the day to yourself I already know about you and kureai" he said with a chuckle_

_Asuma blushed and ran about the door "their yours!" and ran out the door"_

-Flashback end-

"I think you mean you herd everything and made me use a flashy entrance to get us in here in with so much style they couldn't kick us out" kuro stated

Ino pouted and grabbed sasuke by the arm

"Well think of it this way you get a harder mission and I get to be with sasuke-kun"

While the uchicha was trying to get away from ino kuro thought about it "_I don't really...care for the mission I just...want acceptance if harder missions will get your acceptance I'll...do it" _

"I accept also if it means getting more of a fight I'll do it" kuro said

"What about you shikamaru?"

"Its troublesome but if everyone else wants to go..." shikamaru stated

"Don't worry I'll take care of most of the work for you" kuro chuckled

"Bring him in" the hokage said firmly

The door opened slowly with a man drinking half empty booze asked in a slurred tone

"This is it? I'm going to be guarded by an arrogant jerk a midget and a shy tom boy? Not to mention the emo kid the snob and a lazy boy I may as well die now"

Killer intent rose to the breaking point all directed at the old man

Kakashi spoke up to keep the genin from killing the man

"I'm a jonin and that emo kid you just pointed out can even take me down so I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself before you get yourself hurt."

The old man had a bit of anger on his face and said

"If a kid can beat you then how can you guarantee my safety?"

"Just trust us you'll see" he said in an amusing tone

At the village gate naruto was shouting ready to leave while the rest were behind him walking at a slow pace

"Naruto your not the leader here kakashi is" ino spat

Kuro walked up stood next to ino and said "he's just happy to be on an extended mission give him a break"

Kuro walked up to naruto and broke the ice

"Hm"

"What?"

"You seem very happy to be out of the village"

"Well yeah after all the village isn't very fond of me" he whispered in a sad tone

At that moment kuro's respect for the boy rose quite a bit.

"you and I are a lot alike then" he finally said

"What do you mean?"

"My village didn't like me much ether"

While talking kuro faintly noticed the puddle and stopped and faced the puddle

"What's wrong?" naruto asked

"Akuma no yō na Inazuma" kuro shouted and shot black lightning into the puddle and two missing nin shot out with damage from the attack

not giving them a moment to recover he quickly launched a chidori into one of the demon brothers' faces and a sa seru in the other lunging it

into the others ribs.

kakashi stepped forward

"good job I guess only a few of us caught on to that it was kind of obvious but they aren't done yet!

one of the brothers shot a poison chain into kuros leg and he went down sasuke quickly shot out a fireball jutsu at the water nin and he was incapacitated

the last one remaining was stopped by shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu while narutos shadow clones surrounded the water nin

"who hired you?" kakashi asked

"go to hell!" he said

"fine but you first"

his head was quickly severed from is torso and fell to the ground kuro was wincing at the pain as kakashi walked up and noticed

light blue fire coming from the wound and after a few seconds it was healed

"_is this the power of a tailed beast or his own powers_?" he thought

kuro then got up and said "I'm fine sensei the pain has passed"

"how are you fine?" ino shouted "you just got stabbed and injected with poison no less"

"if he says he's fine he's fine we need to take a break anyway and discuss the rest of the mission we can look at it then"

he said with a bit of fire in his voice glaring at tazuna

at their make shift camp the girls were tending to sasuke even though he asked them to leave him alone and naruto and hinata were

reminiscing about being a ninja while the others were talking about the mission

"spill it tazuna" kakashi said coldly

"alright, alright the reason I hired you was because a man named gato is after my life he'll do anything to make sure that bridge doesn't get complete

but please you have to help me I've got no one else to turn to" he said in a tone void of mistrust

"this mission is clearly B ranked at least its up to them if we continue or not although you have to ninjutsu and tajutsu jonin level nin here

if we continue it shouldn't be a problem, What do you all think?"

"no way I'm backing down from this mission I need to get stronger" sasuke said with a bit of anger

"if sasuke's going then I am too!" ino said with a cheer

"troublesome but we've started so not much of a choice but to keep going" shikamaru said with a neutral tone

"the hokage wouldn't run from a mission and nether will I!" naruto shouted

"I-if...naruto-kun is going...then I will too" hinata said

naruto gave her a foxy smile and she quickly hung her head in her coat and blushed

kuro stood there thinking of his options

"it's down to you" kakashi said

"I'll go but as soon as it turns dangerous make a run for it I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever comes my way but I don't want an unessicary injury" he said with a firm voice

a bit later they set out again this time kuro in the lead and behind, his team

"why are we ahead" ino asked

"because if we aren't someone could attack and shikamaru can stop whoever it is dead in their tracks why else do you think naruto and hinata are behind us?"

"that's not what I ment why isn't sasuke close to us?"

"he's guarding tazuna if you want to go back there and keep him company by all means go for it"

ino feeling giddy ran and latched on to sasuke, kuro feeling a pang of something he wasn't familiar with and wondered why it was only her who made him feel that way...

looking ahead he felt something that he'd been so used to... he started to lose focus when naruto and hinata came forward

"how's the look going kuro?" naruto asked with a bit of eagerness

"nothing...hinata!" he yelled

she understood "byakugan!" she yelled

"get down!" she commanded

everyone quickly got down as a huge sword came like a boomerang into a tree like it was a toy standing on it was none other then the demon of the mist, of course being how they are sasuke and kuro charged the man.

"fireball jutsu!" sasuke yelled

the man vanished only to be punched in the face and sent to the ground

the man got up dusting himself off

"pretty good but i came here for the bridge builder"

"you're in the bingo book aren't you?" kakashi asked

"that I am zabuza momochi" he said with bloodlust in his stare

"If you back off now I can guarantee your deaths won't be as painful" he said with malice

kuro released his ki which made zabuza stare at him with interest

"hm...you'd make an excellent addition for my cause of course your initiation would be to kill your comrades" he said with a dark chuckle

within the second after his laugh began he felt a sharp gash open in his chest

"**I..won't betray my village and to be honest if you couldn't stop that than you won't last long when i'm serious**" he stated with a demonic tone

naruto felt the ominous voice within his teammate and assumed it was something similar to the voice within his head as well

"_he..must be like me_" he thought as he used his best jutsu "kagebushin no jutsu!" he said as 20 clones charged zabuza they were quickly dispersed with his sword that he swung like a toy

but in the midst of the smoke kuro charged with azure fire sphere it struck but it dispersed into water realizing kakashi was fighting the real one and was caught in a water prison the kids had to come up with a plan.

"alright...shikamaru can you use your shadow possession to hold the clone in check while ino takes control of zabuza?"

"troublesome but I can but not for long" he said with a serious tone

"naruto sasuke and I will be a distraction"

naruto was pumped, sasuke being the way he is decided to speak up

" wouldn't it be easier just to take out the clone and free kakashi?"

"It would but if we damage him here he'll be in worse shape later on if we can take him out

it'd save us the trouble of doing so later" he stated

"hinata when I give the signal go for zabuza after ino's skill is released it should work and you should be able to cut off his chakra I'm doing this because I don't know if ino's mind control will work" he said in a leader type tone

he said firmly "so stay a few feet behind naruto just incase, also before we execute this.. check the area I feel uneasy about this seems too easy".

when she did she noticed another chakra signature "another signature in the trees to the right"

"will deal with it after kakashi-sensei comes first!"

no one complained about his idea naruto kuro and sasuke rushed and attacked the clone not wanting to destroy the clone but keep it busy kuro reduced his speed to keep the clone intact

by the time zabuza noticed it was too late shikamaru's shadow possession had attached to the clone and ino's mind possession jutsu had been sent out only to be stopped by zabuzas mind knowing this would happen kuro naruto and sasuke rushed forward naruto going for his legs he dogged but kuro quickly threw sasuke up and did an axe drop kick

dazed he didn't notice the hyuga heir come up to strike him in the stomach and rips making him lose concentration of his jutsu and kakashi was freed

before the fight could continue needles flew at zabuzas neck and an anbu nin came forth from the trees to collect zabuza

"thank you for stopping him we-"

"you don't fool me" kuro said with anger

"w-what?"

"I had hinata check to see if anyone was around with a simple look I was able to know someone was here just not who he stated "if you had been an anbu nin you would've assisted are attempt to stop him!"

"chidori" he yelled and went forth to attack the anbu nin before he could a wall of ice separated them he lunged the chidori into the ice before he hit he changed the element so it became a kaiten sa seru melting the ice but by then the two had left

kuro looked down in anger and a wave of chakra shrouded the black haired nin

"_this kid...he's able to do that as well...who thought him these things_?" kakashi thought

"_**DAMMIT**_**!**" he yelled in anger "That bastard! he got away!"

"kuro calm yourself you did great today" kakashi said in a authority type manner

"that bastard he knows where that..that man is is! if he is here this mission would be S class or higher"

everyone went wide eyed and sasuke felt the same feeling kuro had at this moment hatred just then "_he and I aren't much different_" he thought

kuro's chakra started to glow deep blue

"**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

he fell unconscious where he remembered the things he wished he hadn't

"tazuna" kakashi said in an alerted tone "how far to your home? we need to hurry" "_his chakra...demonic...it seems he is one as well_" he thought while looking at naruto

"well we have to go by boat if we hurry about an hour or two give or take" tazuna said with worry "is he alright?"

"it's not really something that's known yet but if it was to be classified it'd be S class information even the whereabouts of this kid and his pasts as well as his enemy are A class"

"is he..really that different from the rest of us" shikamaru asked

"this kid is something else I don't even know where to begin will have him explain when he comes to until then we move out"


	5. Doubt and resolve

**Disclamer: I don't own naruto if i did haku would live and he'd probably be a she xP**

On the way to the boat kuro finally woke up with an intense burning in his chest lungs and arms.

"W-what happened?" he asked

"We'd all like to know kuro" kakashi said in an egger tone

"..."

"its ok we won't tell anyone you can trust us right ino?"

"hey! I can keep a secret!"

"sure you can ino and I'm the 4th hokage's son" (I wanted to do that)

"_You have no idea how right you are naruto" _kakashi thought

"I have a bloodline limit.."

"is that all?"

"...I have 4 of them not to mention a seal keeping something from reaching my heart"

"what...do you mean reaching your heart?"

"that's something I won't discuss"

_"hopefully you never have to see it" _kuro thought with a pained expression

the boat ride was full of silence but when they finally got to the village most of the teams hearts sank the markets selling food and clothing so cheep a kid with an allowance could live like a king here streets littered with families kuro's past came to bite him...yet he felt at peace here.

"these people...remind me of..myself" kuro whispered but unfortunately everyone herd

"what do you mean?" tazuna asked

"...I lived in the streets..although I was alone no one came to help me in my time of need, I'm going to help these people...I can't stand to see something like this" kuro said with conviction

hinata broke ahead of the pack to a small family and gave them some of her lunch the family so grateful cried and blessed her putting her on a pedestal if you will naruto walked up with a face full of happiness

"wow hinata I knew you were nice but..wow your amazing hinata!"

after hearing that the small blush she had from the praise literally tippled from naruto's and she had trouble walking straight from lack of air to the brain and dehydration of the face.

a little later they came upon the larger market section a few people were getting harassed and naruto sought forth and decided to deal with them

"hey you punks leave those people alone!"

"what was that? you want to take their place instead haha I don't normally beat kids but if you keep talking I'll make you watch as I turn your little girlfriend into a woman"

the smile he had was twisted naruto was at his breaking point and if it wasn't for that look that man gave that said he was really going to do it she wouldn't have been scared ether she quickly clung to naruto ignoring her childish blushing and stammering for the only feeling she had, fear.

Kuro walked up to the man looked him dead in the eye

"**say that again and I won't be the only one fighting to rip your throat out. Leave or you'll be dead before you even take your next step towards my friends" **he said in a demonically dangerous voice void of any emotion but pure hatred

the man chuckled and started walking forward stifling towards the hyuga with lust in his eyes, before he even got close enough to touch her his hand came off it was removed by an orange blur, "**DON"T YOU TOUCH HER!**" naruto yelled and punched him in the face as hard as he could, the man unconscious was about to kill him when he herd a voice

"n-naruto-kun don't!"

"why not? he wanted to hurt you"

"but he didn't, you saved me e-even if h-he did I-if you came to my rescue...n-naruto-kun I'd be okay with it" she said in a sincere voice that made naruto forget his rage and stare at the girl who was quickly sending him feelings he'd only felt for sakura

"h-hinata.._chan" _he said in an almost guilty tone

inside she felt like she'd this was one of her many dreams only this time there we're people around and he was declaring his love to her but that was as close as she was going to get

"I'm...so sorry when I thought he..." he trailed off "I don't want you to get hurt..that's the last thing I'd ever want" he said with honesty

her blush intensified

and taking this moment into her own ino turned the same question over to sasuke

"w-would you do that for me sasuke..protect me?"

"if you can't protect yourself why should I do it?" he said with venom

"Sasuke!" kuro stared at him

do I need to remind you of what I told you _before__?_" he said with a pinch of venom

sasuke stared him down "just try me I'll be sure to return that punch before along with the next!"

"dumb ass can't you tell she has feelings for you along with other girls from the village you'd think you'd be able to accept that!" he said with a pang of self pity and regret in his chest _"I'd kill to be in the position you're..in"_ kuro thought

sasuke looked at him with a smirk and came up with the best thing he could possibly say to throw him off his high horse

"what no luck in your village? ha! just goes to show you may have been strong but it seems even in a new village your still unlucky maybe you should just go back maybe they'll end it quickly enough so you don't bleed to death!"

sasuke didn't have time to see his reaction by the time he was finished kuro's fist was in his face burying it into the bridge oh his nose

**"uchiha speak about my village if you want but say I'm worthless and I can tell you that this won't be the only thing you feel, try it again you'll be luckily to have feeling in most of your limbs if not you'd be a vegetable change your attitude or in a few minutes you'll be pissing yourself wishing you never even thought of those words"! **his tone sounded as if he wasn't even human rather something completely different it would've kept going on if ino didn't step in

"leave him alone kuro! he's right you know I can't name one girl that actually has a positive thing to say about you!"

that's when it hit him..no matter where he went it was the same.

"if that's how you all feel, I won't be apart of this anymore" he said with pain in his voice easy enough to detect by anyone else "after this mission you won't have to deal with me again other than missions you want have to worry about saying something to antagonize or harm your sasuke-kun! not like it matters in the least he's pathetic if this is the type of guy you or half the village girls want I'd rather die than turn into someone like him, to think I stood up for you!" he said with his emotions running out of control he quickly walked away from the scene

sasuke smirked and brought ino close

"don't worry you'll get what you want ino I keep my convictions" he said with a devilish smirk making ino blush even more

"fushaku!" sasuke yelled and before he knew it sasuke was at his throat "payback!" sasuke yelled

but before he could strike fire came down from the sky lighting kuro ablaze when it stopped black feathers covered the spot and when the blew away his hair was snow white and his eyes deep blue he looked at sasuke with nothing but hate and pity

"sasuke, go die in a ditch, I honestly hate you, ino if that's how your going to be even after all I sought from you is friendship then I want nothing to do with you, at least hinata naruto and shikamaru are honest and aren't trying to sabotage a friendship to get someone who doesn't even like them to notice you." he said with anything but lies

"stay away from me because in all honesty you come close to me and it isn't in a fight you'll be in one, one you won't win"

sasuke cringed the anger would be enough to make someone drop dead but didn't even affect kuro he stood facing away from him his hair and eyes returned to normal and he slowly started walking again

the guilt ino felt was immense "_this is to win sasuke kun over_" she kept telling herself but felt it was wrong to hurt someone who was nice to her the awkward walk to tazuna's was thick enough to sleep on when they got to the door their expressions changed to uneasy to gleeful when they met a cheery woman by the name of tsunami tazuna excited to be home again greets his daughter with a warm hug and introduces his body guards.

"this many for the bridge of I feel wrapped with guilt that my father asked you children to do this "she says with worry

outside kuro was sitting in a leaning position against the house not wanting to converse with the warm feelings of being "home" "

"this is naruto, sasuke, ino, shikamaru, hinata, and kakashi- ah where's kuro?" tazuna asked

"he's outside the fight before, he was actually serious" kakashi said in a bitter tone

"_why didn't I stop them?"_ kakashi thought

"I see"

"serves him right that overconfident-"

"sasuke you're exactly like him except when and if someone's stronger he's willing to admit it and not being caught up in so much pride to admit that he's not better than someone who's never had a home!" naruto shouted

sasuke not wanting to admit it walks further into the house towards the window.

"no home? what about family?" tsunami asks

"none I feel pretty horrible about it, at least I had a home if you call it that thanks to the old man but he's had it worse, and SOME PEOPLE made it that much worse on him"

sasuke's expression darkened even more and ino looked down in even more guilt

"he's right you know" shikamaru spoke which shocked everyone "he was actually happy to be with us and help us, you just had to ruin it, I actually pity you two more than I do him, because you just made it that much harder on yourselves, not to mention I'd really rather not piss him off" shikamaru said in a surprisingly worried tone

Ino got up shaking and rushed out the door to see kuro with a far off expression and blood leaking from his eyes

"wh-what happened?" she asked..

"I can't shed tears only blood, I was cursed with this life..I know you hate me I don't blame you everyone blames me for something I couldn't...even control, but why him? why do it for someone who won't even acknowledge you, for a competition he wants nothing to do with?"

ino looked down with grief but finally spoke "i'm..sorry I didn't mean what I said...you've been nicer to me than sasuke ever has...I just hope one day he can see how I feel about him..and lo-love me back" she said with weakness

"he's an avenger...most likely I'll end up killing him before that ever happens"

"..wh-what?"

"...if he is what I think he is I'll kill him when his task is over, I won't let him get corrupted with hatred, if not I'll turn him around if that doesn't work he will die."

"y-you can't!"

"love won't save him it that was all he needed he wouldn't be the way he is now would he?"

"ino looked defeated but didn't say anymore"

"I'm going to change his way of thinking even if I have to go out and take away his only goal so that I'll be the only thing left for him to overcome" he said with conviction "although I'd really rather just kill the bastard, I know how to get him on the right path.." kuro said

"w-won't you be coming in" she asked? before turning around to head inside

"homes are places monsters can't enter, I'll stay out here"

"you're not a monster, monsters don't care who they hurt.."

"I'm hurting you aren't I?"

shock filled her face but quickly whipped it away and started to walk inside where dinner was waiting

"I'll bring you dinner" she said in a bit of a cheery mood

"no need I've gone my whole life without a meal only scraps I'm used to that I'm lucky to get a small piece of meat so, you don't need to worry one meal won't kill me I-"

before he could finish a small hand came over his face like a bullet he stood there shocked at what his teammate had just done his face darkened

"your not some piece of meat that can do anything kuro! you know that if you keep putting yourself through this you'll die, open up to me I'm your teammate..." she said

for the first time warm tears streamed down his face he felt them on his fingers when the realization hit him that he was alone and needed someone he clung to ino and cried, by the time he was done it'd been a good long fifteen minutes his body language was now that of a timid hinata at best since he's never been this open he felt..naked vulnerable to even one word she said

"better now?" she asked sweetly

"I-I guess.." he said looking down

"what are you shy now?" she asked stifling a giggle

he lightly blushed and walked passed her

"c'mon were already late for dinner he said with eagerness

"we should commemorate this as your first real meal with a party when this is all over" she said with a giggle

"yeah with an all you can eat buffet for naruto all you can eat ramen" he laughed, really laughed

and for once ino saw his face the warm way he looked at her his smile and felt at peace more then she did with sasuke something he'd never show her, but kuro quickly realized she'd been staring at him with a different expression that he didn't understand

"did...I do something wrong?" he asked

she blushed realizing she'd been staring for so long "n-no nothing I was just...admiring the scenery" she said that realizing afterwards that she was basically hitting on him and blushing more because of that

"I see well don't take too long we still have a lot to do" he said with a bit of sarcasm and slowly walked into the house with ino in tow

kuro bowed in front of tsunami and gave her his sincere thanks and apologies for being late and for letting him into his home sasuke took it as an opportunity to antagonize him a bit

"what never been in a home before? you really must be a loser"

kuro stood up with a different expression

"outside" he demanded I'm going to show you one of my limits, and trust me after you see it you'll wish you'd stopped while you were ahead

"ha fine nothing gets past my eyes" he said with honor "_this time you __**won't**__ win"_

outside kuro unwrapped his combat tape revealing a blood seal in the form of the kanji for heaven and the other for the kanji of eternal death, biting his thumb he released the kanji for heaven and his hair turned white, this time his whole body changed along with it his skin tone tanner than normal his eyes piercing electric blue still wolf like but blue his other eye visible since his hair moved slightly out of his other eye his clothes changed to a shirt of rough white and light blue belts, his bandana was now light blue. he stared at his adversary the others in amazement

he didn't even say a word but an ability came to his hand which he shot into the air

"Kaminari sutairu no kaminari ryū no jutsu" (pretty much kirin from the ability used on itachi) but a lot stronger and the duration is a bit longer)

sasuke's eyes only showed shock and fear for his death staring at the lightning dragon was intimidating to say the least,

"sasuke next time you feel the need to express your anger, do it in a way that **won't** piss me off, otherwise this dragon will obliterate you, I suggest you take an interest in one of your fan girls they can at least keep you busy so you'll forget you conviction, because the only thing you'll have after that will be an empty and hallow shell of a person, if you want revenge so bad, do it but if your that bent on it I'll kill you. he said without of hint of lying what he said was the honest truth his eyes held no faulting if he kept going down this path he would kill him..

"you not kidding are you?"

his eyes told him the truth but he had to hear it for himself

he said with a completely serious tone one he never used "I'm not kidding sasuke, I never was keep secluding yourself from everyone and think revenge will bring back your clan, and _**I WILL KILL YOU!"**_ his tone changing and eyes flaring a deep blue pure of unchanging emotion but to that of pure pity and hatred.

"I'm still holding back if I release the other kanji this hole area'd be a crater so I suggest you let people in and find another way of rebuilding your clan and getting your revenge some other way and that way is called friends dumb ass get that through your head because next time you stray from your path remember my words because _**I **__**WILL**__** keep them" **_

he then returned to normal and walked back inside the dinner being rather talkative considering the events prior to it kuro told tsunami this was the best thing he ever ate unfortunately for her he wasn't being modest but actually telling the truth

"this is...your first _real_ meal?" she asked in shock

"Yes ma'am" he said with glee

"I'm sorry for taking what you've paid for and I'll pay you back it's the least I can do for your hospitality towards me" he said in an honest tone

"oh not at all your helping my father it's the least we can do"

just then a small boy came down with simple attire with a small cap

"you're trying to help grandpa with the bridge? you should just give up you'll all die, gato will kill you all!" he said with anger

kuro stood up with urgency and a tad bit of venom in his step

"baka, we aren't weak little kids who complain about giving up if we were we wouldn't have gotten this far, grow up and think before you speak because talking that way to someone stronger than you will get you hurt dead or living with the mistake knowing you let everyone even if they hated you die and it was your fault, so I suggest you don't talk about giving up because if anything you know nothing of true suffering to know when to give up kid!"

this shocked the kid and he ran upstairs

"please don't worry about him he's just lost his dad to gato you see.."

"he should be happy at least he had a father" kuro said

"yeah" naruto butting in "it must be nice having a dad"

hinata tried her best to cheer him up and all he gave in return was a weak smile.

"n-naruto-kun you may not h-have a family b-but..you have u-us"

when she said that he actually smiled a warmer smile than he normally did more genuine and void of his normal *mask* a smile she'd only get to see

"_a smile, that's ment only for me...I can only hope"_ she thought until she felt all of the others stare at them

"you two love birds done making a scene?" ino asked with a bit of amusement behind it

naruto slightly laughed and inched his way closer to his timid friend feeling safer near her than have ino probe him for answers quickly shrugged off her question and was staring at the red-faced hyuuga heir, when she stared into his eyes she fell right onto his shoulder he assumed she was tired but didn't shrug her off instead leaned into her to let her rest more comfortably rather than pull a sasuke.

"that weakness will slow you down dope" sasuke finally spoke

"well at least I'll let someone close to me unlike you who see's everyone as an enemy when were all just trying to be your friends teme!" naruto said in a mildly high voice so not to wake his sleeping friend

before he could respond sasuke remembered what kuro had said before and actually for that moment showed raw emotion other than hatred or lack of caring

"your right.." he said shocking even kakashi sensei

"I've never taken peoples affections with me as anything but that, but..you're right..i'll be more considerate next time" he said with actual honesty which was weird even for sasuke

"wh-what exactly happened to the normal sasuke-teme?"

"he died along with my past" he said without a hint of anger

kakashi finally spoke up glad to see his student had given up on revenge for the time being alright shut eye all of you I'll be teaching you a new jutsu tomorrow to prepare for the upcoming fight, kuro, shikamaru you may want to formulate a plan as well investigate the town, in doing so kuro its best you change your appearance and since they didn't get a good look at you, ino you'll be going with him, kuros expression was unexpected

"s-seriously?" he asked in a timid tone

"is that a problem?"

"yeah is it?" ino asked in a bit of a hurt tone

"n-no its just that'd make us seem...like"

kakashi chuckled "why else do you think I'm doing it? if I take notes I could get it put into the icha icha an up coming novel" he then started to giggle like a giddy school boy, in which..kuro actually started to feel awkward and walked off outside to sleep ino feeling worried was about to go out with him until shikamaru spoke up

"if he's comfortable out there let him be don't force him, geeze it's like you are his girlfriend or something troublesome" he said

"what jealous?" she bantered

shikmaru didn't even bother to say anything until he was lying down

"not in the least your opening him up and that's what we need, I'd rather not away the only thing keeping him from turning into what sasuke was" he said as sleep took him over and the rest of the team members ino went outside and laid her head on kuro's chest and silently fell asleep and since the hyuuga heir never woke up was face first into naruto's chest although if she knew that she would've told you it was the best sleep she'd ever had.

that night the warm feeling he had doubled when he noticed ino lying on his chest he didn't say anything thinking it'd ruin the moment until he drifted off to sleep.


	6. death and rebirth ten tails revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto I own a can though!**

When naruto awoke he noticed he was holding hinata and she was laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat with the most sweet innocent smile she could have ever had and naruto's "brain" was telling him to try something trying to fight the urge a blush came on his face when she snuggled deeper into his chest and faintly said "naruto-kun" in the most childlike way that made him mentally explode with how he'd just now realized how adorable she was and how cute she was when sleeping, he now felt like a total baka. Outside ino woke up first realizing she'd slept on kuro tried to imagine it was sasuke but to no avail "_why him?" she thought _"you know he needs you" kakashi said behind her that made her jump

"I didn't do anything!" she said with a squeak

"you should know gossip spreads fast I wonder how sakura would use this against you" he chuckled out

she cursed herself for not thinking about that

"but in all honesty keep him close, your breaking him out of his shell..and that's what he needs more than anything else" kakashi said in a dramatically serious tone

"doesn't anyone care about how I feel about this?"

"sasuke respond to your advances, yet kuro hangs any every word all of you say it he may not show it but he holds all of you in high regard in a lot of ways naruto sasuke and kuro are a lot alike"

"so that means-"

"no it doesn't sasuke only wants to rebuild his clan if he had feelings for you I believe he would've shown you them by now and to be honest kuro's opened up to you more then he has to anyone other than naruto your really the only person I've seen him show such emotion with or even smile for, you wouldn't want to break his spirit and make him hate girls too now would you?"

"well...no but-"

"your fooling yourself if you think sasuke will turn around, keep trying if you wish but, kuro needs you regardless, don't stop befriending him at the expense of sasuke because that boy behind you would give up his life for you or anyone else on this team if it ment you'd live even a second longer, you know that." he said in a self-righteous tone

"I won't take him for granted" she said with honesty and turned around right in time for him to softly smile in his sleep "ino_-Chan"_ he said softly and his smile was filled with warmth in his sleep

"this is probably the only time he's actually enjoyed sleeping, I'd hate for that to be ruined for him, but I trust you ino." he said in an uncharacteristic father type tone

"I'll take good care of your son kakashi-sensei" she giggled

"have him home before midnight I have to take care of the other two boys they'd go nuts without me, as well I'll have to speak to hinata about naruto" he said thinking aloud

"she's liked him since the start of the academy you have nothing to worry about she's in love with that idiot" she said in a bland tone

"then it looks like I'll have to have a talk with naruto along with _the talk_ for all of you" he said shivering I'll probably just let you all read a bit of icha icha so you get the jist of it, although that might tempt you to try things out on kuro since he'd let you knowing sasuke would" he laughed

ino pouted "at least he wouldn't call me weak or make me submissive to his every whim just to get him to go no one date with me.." she said with guilty expression

she went over to kuro noticing his face was pale and he was sweating when she went to check on him his heart beat was slowing down at an alarming rate

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she yelled which alerted everyone in the house they filed out so fast it'd make your head spin

"his hearts slowing down, what's wrong with him!" she asked choking back a sob

"check his pupils" he said

she did as he asked and noticed his eyes where deep blue almost black she was utterly shocked they were nothing more then slits and his canine teeth we're lengthened to the point they could be seen outside his mouth and his hair was rough and all over the place

"I was afraid of this" kakashi said

"wh-what do you mean?" naruto asked with worry in his voice

"I'll have to talk to the hokage before I'll even utter a word of it but right now kuro isn't dead..it may seem like he is but this transformation is more destruction he's far from dead staring at kuro, naruto felt even more close to him now than he had been before

-inside kuros mind-

_"where am I..?"_

_**"you should know i'm the reason people hate you why that woman died and why that man is seeking your death, my soul being within you caused you apperance to change..without me you'd have a family friends and your village may not have been destroyed, although I doubt that it would've likely met the same fate" **_he said forcing back a chuckle

the demon within him was just an orb of blue fire it has no form as of yet but he could tell..

"10-Bi seishin ōkami " he said with malice

he quickly took his form with his face glaring at directly at him and his ki barely making kuro flinch

"I guess I have to thank you, for helping me I suppose, I met the friends I never thought I'd have in a sense I wouldn't picture my life any better so I won't I'm fine the way things are and I don't blame you for them" he said with true raw emotion

_**"I thought you'd resent me but..since your so kind I'll let you summon me into battle, granted I'm inside you so only a portion of my abilities will seep into your blood stream to help you as well as the summoning it will only help you for as long as you can keep using my chakra but as of now you don't need to worry about that, oh...and a gift" **_he said while his booming laughter filled the room, he felt a burning sensation when it finished the kanji for azure was on his arm split into two parts on both his arms. "_**use that to use my chakra but not in the physical sense your body **__**will**__** change but you'll be in control your outer appearance will be that of my color but your eyes will stay yours and the wolf like instincts will not be there unless you call it forth"**_

without another word the boy left not wanting to pry into the wolfs business seeing as that would probably cause his abilities to backfire. when he finally came too ino was weeping and naruto was yelling words of encouragement to try and help him pull through kuro smirked "_now's a good time then ever if I want to se if it works"_ he thought and released the demonic chakra and a circle of fire surrounded him his eyes that of red still the fire latched onto him and changed is appearance his combat take that of blue and black arm plates, shin guards were placed on him along with a blazer with red flames on the bottom and blue on the collar his hair stayed the same but at this point he could will it white but chose to turn it azure blue and use the chakra to a further extent surprisingly enough when he wasn't clouded with judgment he could control the chakra.

sasuke physically looked amazed but let his face keep a calm reserve naruto being the hyperactive one jumped around screaming and crying and hugging hinata with full force ino looked stare struck at his appearance staring like her life depended on it.

"this nails it, naruto kuro come with me, the rest of you work on the justu training" even if they wanted to know what was happening they left without a word.

**A/N** probably the shortest one I've done but it's leading up to the end of the arch i'm going to explain what they truly are as in terms of abilities and in the chapter after I'll be ending it up, it might be in two parts so be sure to check it out because it'll open up the key part of the main plot in a sense it'll be done later today since again I have nothing to do lol ah and a shout out to Uzumaki-Ricky he made me want to finish this chapter even if it was short in my opinion Thanks dude and yes it will get even better after this and I can guarantee you I'll be uploading today and early tomorrow (I have a party to attend to later Saturday night) so for six hours I can't write...or even upload BUT after that I'm going to get as close to the exams as I possibly can so bare with it because even as we speak I'm working on the next chapter. Till next time. AzureEnding


	7. Raning sea of blood, Demons released

**Disclamer: I don't own naruto, And I feel this chapter...kinda failed**

"Naruto, kuro do you know why your villages hated you?" kakashi asked in a serious tone

"I'm not sure.." Naruto said

"I'm pretty sure it's because of my outward appearance I was _different_ from the rest of the village I grew up in"

"that's part of it but that's not the main case, have you ever felt a demonic voice inside you at all, naruto? kuro?"

"I have" Kuro said

"I was afraid of this, what I'm about to talk to you about, is S ranked information you can't tell _anyone_ unless given permission or you feel you can trust that person" kakashi said in a dead serious tone.

"naruto the kyuubi was never killed he was sealed within you at birth, kuro I have no idea how yours was put inside you but-"

"10-Bi seishin ōkami" kuro spoke

kakashi looked at the boy with a mix of surprise and shock that the boy is still alive after having such a thing inside him

"I know whoever my father was created it and put it in me during birth so it'd fuse with me easier my mother survived the process but the out come was that she bled the blood changed my eye color and hair color that's what the ookami told me"

"he speaks to you?" kakashi asked in surprise "yeah he does, you've felt the presence inside me too, haven't you naruto?"

naruto looked down but nodded "I knew you had something similar to what I had just never knew what it was until now"

"remember not a word **unless** you know your secrets safe, that means you kuro"

"eh?"

"ino may tell people, and also it is best IF no one knows the ten tails exists it'd give us an upper hand so in front of other nin other than this team let no one see the power you posses both of you" he said in a mentor type tone void of protest

"yes sensei" they both said with a bit of unhappiness

"now the both of you go on back to the rest of the group and train otherwise you'll end up getting beaten by sasuke"

"haha the uchiha would be lucky enough to make me draw blood let alone get ahead of me" kuro said

_"even without that demon his abilities were still the same..now that the demon is streaming chakra into his systems...I __wouldn't __want to fight him on an off day" _kakashi thought

when they finally made it to the training area they were climbing up trees shikamaru started explaining the process but kuro quickly ran up to the top of a tree with literal ease

"is there _anything_ he can't do?"

"well for one he can't express himself all that well or flirt and I have explain to him basic emotions and physical contact" ino said laughing

kuro blushed and turned away looking behind him he saw a meadow kuro jumped off the tree slid down another closest to the meadow and when he reached the ground saw a black haired girl behind kuro naruto hinata and ino ran up, not noticing the person in front ino started picking flowers and hinata started admiring the scenery around her crush

"ah hello the girl said"

naruto blushed and kuro just stood there in a perplexed state

"h-hi I'm naruto!"

"kuro" he said in a bit of a dark tone

"nice to meet you i'm..haku"

ino and hinata noticed the person they were talking to and hinata felt jealous and ino felt rivalry

"so _who_ might you be?" ino said

haku smiled and softly said " I live in the village around this area my name is haku, I'm gathering flowers for my precious person"

"a-and who might that be?" hinanta asked

"a man I owe my life too, hm it seems these two must be precious to you two, am I wrong?"

all hinata could do was blush and ino laughed

"yeah right! kuro is my close friend and teammate my heart belongs to sasuke-kun"

"this again? you bounce back too easy" kuro said in an annoyed tone

after talking and laughing they four said their good byes and started on there way back on the way kuro asked out of the blue,

"would you like to walk with us? it's on the way back to the village and it isn't exactly safe to walk back alone" he said

haku smiled "I'd like that"

when they came towards tazunas house tsunami greeted the young patron with a warm smile when they realized the things they had in common it made things easier for them and that much harder for haku

"so haku this man are you in love with him?"

haku's expression went to warm to shock

"it's hardly acceptable for two men to be in love!"

everyone was flabbergasted that haku was a boy when he has the facial designs of that of a woman, a beautiful woman at that

kuro's expression never really changed he was calm and uncaring about the shocking update on haku's sex the only thing on his mind was what the outcome of this mission would be.

after haku said his goodbyes they ate like that was there last mean because tomorrow they'd be heading towards the bridge and zabuza ino pleaded to make, if it was there last night memorable

"please..just once if we don't make it I'd like to know the last day alive was a day with you!" she said in-between sobs

sasuke sighed "fine let's go to the pier"

ino's expression was that of a warm smile of hope with the tears glistening in her eyes making them shine that much more, little did they know kuro was awake.

when they got to the pier she couldn't control herself and stole a kiss from him, kuro watching felt something inside him ache and it felt like it was breaking, "this pain...its worse than..being alone" he said as a lone tear streamed down his face as the sunset collided with the earth their kiss felt like it lasted hours kuro couldn't watch anymore and disappeared back into the house,

"m-my first kiss was..with you, sasuke-kun I'll treasure it always" she said with the warm feelings radiating off her every word

"I-I love you.." she finally said

"are you sure you're not just using me to keep yourself away from kuro..?"

"why would I do that? I've had feelings for you since the academy, why would the change like that?"

"hopefully you mean that" he held her close until the cold got to them and the returned to the home to see kuro leaning against a tree, his stare even more cold and full of blood lust then when he first arrived at the academy

"what is it kuro?" ino asked in a worried tone

"...don't expect me to help you if things get bad, sasuke she's your problem now." he said without a hint of remorse

"what are you talking about?"

"I saw you what you were doing, I wouldn't pay any mind to it if you didn't give me so much hope for something I never should've thought had to begin with, keep her safe and be happy, I'm not going to hope anymore" he said and disappeared

The next morning every one could tell what had happened and the first one to ask about it was the orange clad ninja

"so..you two...are together now?" he asked curiously

ino giddy squeaked out a yes and held on to sasuke

"have you told kuro?" hinata asked in a worried tone

"he already knows" sasuke said with an angered tone

"the way he started at me was, it was like I was his enemy it seemed he wanted me dead" sasuke said with a far off like tone

"well look at it this way" hinata said " if someone you saw as your only friend was with someone you saw as a rival how would you feel?"

"b-betrayed" sasuke spoke with shock

"It's best if you apologize before we set out sasuke-san" hinata said

sasuke decided to do that, kuro was someone he wouldn't want as an enemy not only because he was a lot like him or because he could kill him, but the fact that he was truly frightened of what it'd be like with such a past

when he found kuro his blades were at his side and his attire was now all black

"_**what is it**_?" he asked with a menacing tone

"sorry" sasuke said "If I had known how much of a reliability she was you I never would have done that"

"you shouldn't worry about me sasuke, after this mission I doubt you'll consider that it ever happen, just drop it, you and I are different but will be working together even if we don't want to or not so personal affairs aside it'll go as far as to say its not important so forget it you and I are fine."

afterwards he walked away with a cold air around him soon after kakashi arrived outside with the rest on the team and started on their way to the bridge, hinata clung to naruto when ino started asking her perverted questions about what they've done so far

"t-th-that isn't any of your business ino!" naruto said

"sure well now the only two we have to worry about is kuro and shikamaru although he's too lazy to actually try and get anywhere and kiba and shino are already engaged to members of their clan"

"kuro's going to have it tough" naruto said only after realizing what ino said "wait! what do you mean...hinata-Chan..are...we together?" he said with a bright blush

her blush rivaled naruto's "I...I d-don't know what...do you th-think naruto-kun?"

he scratched the back oh his head and held her hand

"I..I want to be with you..." naruto said shyly"

hinata turned redder than a tomato and quickly said in a squeak

"I..want to be with...you too naruto-kun" she squeezed his hand harder and leaned into his shoulder

kuro hearing the whole thing was admittingly happy that his friend was finally with someone who would love him for everything he was for who he was without putting up a mask

soon after they arrived kuro told naruto and sasuke to stay close to him since if there was going to be other ninja they'd be the quickest to intercept them shikamaru ino and hinata made a triangle type human barrier with her byakugan she could see half way around their barrier and shikamaru's shadow possession would take care of the other half and if they couldn't get to a ninja in time ino's mind possession jutsu would stop them dead in their tracks. kakashi was way ahead and had already found zabuza and was about to engage him when the masked nin from before came forth from the depths and launched a barrier of fog around the bridge

"haku go after the genin and watch out for the black haired one his eyes are even worse than mine, you may have to kill them, it'll take care of the copy nin" he said in a venomous tone

"yes zabuza-sama" he said and teleported in front of the three nin and quickly tried striking kuro only to be launched back by naruto and sasuke

"_seems...it'll have to use that technique in order to finish this if I want to help zabuza_" he thought

"**crystal ice mirrors!**" haku yelled mirrors of ice came fourth the only thing kuro did was bring up one hand

"blaze release purgatory strike: Cerberus!" he yelled

I flame in the form of a giant dog rained down and destroyed his eyes sasuke was lucky enough to unlock his blood line limit before hand to quickly move out of the way before it struck but in the midst kuro and naruto got struck in the jugular a fatal wound.

"I'm sorry for ending your lives now I must end the others as well, forgive me"

before he could rush towards the others demonic chakra came from both kuro and naruto

the ten tailed and nine tailed awakened and before haku could even think his mask broke from the combined punches of naruto and kuro, he was kicked up from naruto only to be launched down by kuro simultaneous attacks almost like they knew what the other was going to do before haku knew it he was unconscious.

At the other side of the bridge kakashi felt the demonic presence of both demons

"seems your team holds not just one but two demons..one of which I never knew existed, before he could get into stance the two raging ninja rushed forward and beat him to death before he even knew what happened and kakashi stood there in horror watching his students bloodied and growling with rage when gato with over 100 men came from the end of the bridge, when they saw the two boys you can guess what happened, blood bath.

it was horrific any seasoned ninja would see a dead body but something like this if any of the other students saw this they'd be scarred for life when it was over the only one alive was gato which they took time in killing

"w-wait I can give you anything you want! just please, please don't-" the boys punched him in the chest which was hard enough to rip through his lungs both boys holding one of his lungs and destroyed them within their hands when they walked forward towards kakashi, they reverted to normal and when they looked around and saw what happened naruto threw up at the horror kuro, it didn't seem to faze him they looked at their attire, it looked and smelled like blood and chunks of organs.

"we need to clean you up before we get back to the others this isn't something they need to see" on the way back they saw haku on sasukes back walking back to the others he saw the others and they smelled rank.

"w-what happened?"

"gato, zabuza killed his army and then gato himself in doing so died" it was a lie of course but he didn't need to know that

when they reunited with the others ino clutched onto sasuke and hinata checked on naruto then quickly whipped away her tears and held him in a long loving hug

"I'm fine hinata-Chan honest"

"I know I was just so worried about you n-naruto-kun!" her sobs landed on his jacket

when tazuna congratulated the others not knowing what happened he named the bridge the bridge of bonds referring to the bond the ninjas share, the walk back to konohana was rather eventful and full of affection well except shikamaru, kakashi and kuro

"_oh the hokage is going to have a field day with this_" kakashi thought

**A/N** yeah I know hate me for having sasuke and ino doing that but don't worry kuro will get her in the end (kind of soon I guess during the exams just not sure when) but oooohh the exams are going to be so eventful before during and after you'll most likely ether flip out call me a total genius or just the master of suspense for telling you this but trust me what will happen will make you wonder wtf just happened but, the next three or four chapters will be full of coupleish ness since I didn't have all that time to do so in the arch, which I admit was short but hey I wanted to do that, and that's why I had the demons release at the same time (you have to admit if that was in the show you'd be psyched at how much damage they'd create together) but yeah with the simultaneous thing they will do that later but sasuke will be added into that combo team you'll see when and again I'm sorry ino and sasuke are doing that, its part of my plan that's the reason naruto and hinata are already together both couples will experience drama and angst so will kuro just on a mental level not mental and physical it'll start next chapter and end before the fights in the second round of the exams, well one of them will or well no I'll think about it probably not until after since I kind of have something's to change, ANYWAYS. Till next time. AzureEnding


	8. the bond between love and pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

Hours after they entered the village they were greeted by team 8 ino clinging to sasuke was enough to seek retribution and kiba seeing naruto and hinata together sent him off on a rant

"just what do _**you**_ think you're doing with _my_ girl loser?" kiba said with a snarl

sakura was arguing with ino and shikamaru took the opportunity to vanish before he got dragged into this

"your girl? ha! me and hinata-Chan are together and I don't remember you ever telling her you liked her!" naruto said defiantly

"I-I was going to till you got the upper hand!"

just then ino butted in "it wouldn't matter kiba she's in love with the idiot" she said with humor while sakura still fuming with anger quickly grabbed onto kuro

"Fine you can take sasuke I'll just have kuro to myself!"

"...wh-what?" was all he could say before she placed a deep kiss on his lips

"_my first real intimate moment with a girl...and its haruno well this __**can't**__ get any worse_"

that's what he thought when she started to tug at his belt he quickly pulled away blushing

"wh-what are you trying to do?" he asked in a timid tone

she giggled "are you scared of being touched kuro? your reaction tells me you like it." she said in an innocent tone

he backed away but tripped over his own feet and landed as sakura walked up in front of him with a devious smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks

"_I'm...going to get deflowered...by her of all people...well it could be worse...if it happens, I can't really stop her can I? and...this is probably as close as I'll get to..that word love everyone talks about"_

before she could start digging into him like a cinnamon bun sasuke walked up

"do you really think this will solve anything? you don't even like kuro"

"so? why should it matter if I don't? he doesn't know what I'm doing so as long as he's ignorant and I get something out of it should it matter?"

"if you keep going he'll get an attachment to you, because he's never had anyone shown him any compassion, I think its best if you don't continue, unless you really love him!" he yelled

"it doesn't matter...I-I loved you but you don't see me the way I wish you had instead you saw her!"

kuro finally snapped out of his hormonal daze and stood up to see kiba's nose bleeding and naruto close to hinata with her face bright red and sasuke ino and sakura yelling, he walked forth into the fray disregarding his own thoughts on the situation

"what do you want me to do sakura?" he asked in a tone of frustration "your asking me to choose between you two and that's not something I can easily do!"

"at least give me a chance that's all I ever wanted sasuke-kun!"

"I take it I'm not going to get a say so in this am I? he asked sarcastically "and who ever doesn't end up with _sasuke_ ends up with consolation prize being me, yeah that seems fair whatever you pick somehow effects me, that's something I really need right now people who take advantage of the fact I know nothing of girls or emotions and try and force someone on me whom may not even want to be with me in the first place, yeah that makes perfect sense, you can both be with him, I honestly want nothing to do with any of you" he said in a cold tone.

"kuro wait, that's not what were fighting over." ino pleaded

"what do you care...you used me to get to the uchiha, you the first person..I ever trusted" said his gaze colder than any tundra and his words like katana piercing her heart

"don't bother me with something trivial, I don't need love, I don't need anything or anyone..." he said in a bitter tone

sakura took the opportunity and ran off with sasuke into the forest leaving ino and kuro in the streets

"what are you two trying to do?" sakura asked with anger and pain in her voice

"I want to see what he can really do, he's holding back and it seems she's the way to unlock it" he said in a depressing tone

"so you think hurting him is the way to release that power! if you keep at that he'll release it and kill you!"

"..she's right you know" a voice from a the trees said"

"keep this up I will kill you uchiha not because your using ino to get to me but because you made her believe your the only one for her when we both know your lying, I hope and pray we fight soon because I'll enjoy ripping out your insides while your still alive so I can hear you scream, you bastard" he said in a calm voice that just proves he's seen too much death

after that he vanished and sasuke was trying not to let it get to him sakura gently wrapped her arms around his waist

"I-I love you...sasuke" she whispered and for some reason..that calmed him

kuro walked back to ino after talking with sasuke only to find she was staring at him with sadness in her eyes

"I'm...sorry I helped him, at that lake...you seemed so...angry and hurt I thought helping you get power would...help you stop feeling pain so you could get your revenge.." she said in an honest voice

"do you really think I want power after everything I've been through!"

during this the only thing visible where the tears on his face

"I needed you more than power above all else the one thing I really need are friends even now it seems the only people I can honestly trust are naruto hinata and shikamaru you, I don't even know what to call you." he said the last bit in a bitter tone

"kakashi-sensei told us to do it!" she yelled out in frustration

he stopped and his one visible eye was searching in her's to see if she was trying to lie...she wasn't"

he dashed towards the hokage tower to confront kakashi

"_will talk later_" was all he said before he left

and right after he left sakura came out with sasuke "_good those two deserve each other!_" she thought "_I just hope...he'll forgive me and give me another chance_"

he burst into the room fire blazing electricity surrounding his body and his eyes so dark red they looked like they were painted with fire like blood

"why the **hell** would you do that!"

"so you know..only to see if you had a juuriki and you do the reason we put hinata on naruto's team was to release his as well so-"

kakashi was bombarded with 4 punches two in the face one in the ribs one in his manhood

"that last one is for ino, next time _**ask**_ me if I can release it dumb ass! instead of doing that you wasted a lot of your time in doing all that you realize!" he said in war torn anger

he dashed out the building

"kakashi...I think it would've been easier and less painful on your part...if you did ask him, I thought I told you before that kid needs friends"

"I-I know but..It worked even if he could release it on his own...now all I know for certain how many teams are going to be in the exams?"

"including yours? 3 others"

"I'll be sure to see what that kid...can really do then" he said with pain in his voice

when kuro landed he was greeted with a glomp from ino which landed him on the ground...unfortunately for her the momentum made them kiss..which literally shocked kuro till he passed out.

naruto and hinata were walking back to the hyuuga complex when hinata suddenly stopped

"what's wrong hinata-Chan?"

"my father may not like me..being with you if we say good bye now he couldn't-

before she could finish he gave her the kiss she'd always wanted although spontaneous it was worth it she didn't even have time to blush but unfortunately for her, her father saw the whole thing

"you demon bastard keep your filthy hands off of my clean daughter!"

he striked naruto with a jyuken he was still conscious when he saw hirashi slap hinata if it wasn't for the jyuken strike he would've released his demonic chakra

"don't you hurt her you...you bastard!" naruto said "how can you do that to someone who respects-"

he was hit again

"you two may be on the same team and I don't care what you do outside the village as far as missions but the young heir is engaged and you will not ruin that _**do you understand?**_"

naruto started laughing uncontollably "yeah right! hinata-_hime_ is someone who has taken the pain away from me to be honest she's the reason I know what love is I won't lose her to anyone!" he shouted

"how dare-" just then he had an idea

"you won't feel that way about her once she's pregnant!"

"wh-what?"

"don't worry, I'll have her cousin _take care of her"_

surprisingly he got the hint and his anger skyrocketed to the point he'd be the nine tailed fox itself if it wasn't for him closing his chakra points but he kept his cool

"if, if I don't come around you won't make hinata-Chan go through that..right?"

"of course"

"then how about a bet?"

"I'm listening"

"if I beat this cousin of yours in a fight you let me replace him as her fiancé hinata-Chan"

he laughed which is strange for him

"and what if you lose?"

"I'll give up on being a ninja and be your slave for the rest of my life" he said with honesty

"your going to stake your life on the you beating the hyuuga prodigy" he chuckled

"fine will just see how well you like being a slave, come hinata I won't be summoning neji, but you will be punished" he said with authority

"_just you wait hinata-hime __**I**__ will save you I swear it!_"

**A/N: most of you probably wondering WHY I did that Don't like the guy and clean, he is refering to her reputation in the village and her stature in her clan aswell as why naruto didn't get him, Well thats obvious they'd kill him. or well...ok I FINALLY got my spin off idea because I redid this, WOW awesome woooooooooooooooooooooo (I'm awesome!) just kidding Anyways look forward to more because THERE WILL BE MORE!. Till Next Time AzureEnding**


	9. anger leads to numbness?

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto I wish i owned pepsi..**

"that bastard, why would it matter if your not a hyuuga?" kuro said

"Yeah it shouldn't matter but, why is it so important?" sakura asked

"I don't know but he's going to pay that's for sure!"

before they could continue they say konohamaru talking to man with clown pain the three of them had a sweat drop

"what's going on here?" naruto asked

"this kid ran into I'm going to make him apologize by choking him" he said

kuros ki went flaring and the boy noticed it

"well looks like-" a pebble hit the boys hand dropping the boy before he could hit the ground he was gone

"ow, what the-" above him kuro had a chidori and sa seru in both of his hands coming down to strike the weird faced boy

but before he could a voice from the tree told them to stop before impact kuro released his jutsu's and landed right in place where he was before also next to him was sasuke

"forgive kankuro, and temari for not stopping my brother, do that again and _I'll kill you_"

"y-yes garaa" he said trying to laugh it off

kuro walked towards garaa with an icy stare almost emotionless only to anger itself

"you...get out of here or the one who will be dieing will be the **both of you"**

garaa sensed his demon and smiled

"what's your name?"

"kuro Fukushū"

"and you?"

"sasuke uchiha"

"hm.. I'll remember you for the exams"

afterwards kuro's demon chakra started to make his left arm go numb but shrugged it off and went to find his team

after catching up with his team kuro and naruto went to the hyuuga compound to see hinata leaning against the outer wall with her head down naruto rushed forward

"are you ok hinata-Chan?"

her face was even more place before almost cold but she replied slowly saying she was ok before he could ask who did this hirashi appeared, remember our deal stay away from her,

"were meeting with our teams sir, and are you the one who did this to her?"

so what if I am? she's my daughter" he said in a cold tone turning around to see the boy clearly

naruto's demon chakra was visible as well as kuro's

"**you BASTARD!" **they both yelled in unison

before naruto could attack hinata latched onto him destroying any feeling of hate and leaving guilt he held on to her like his life depended on it, but in this case loosing her would ether cause him to lose all sanity or end his life, but that's not something he'd say so soon.

but that didn't stop kuro he hit hirashi above the waist and whispered in his ear

"you're lucky she wants us to stop but believe me when I tell you that what I could do is nothing compared to what naruto will do, she just saved your life, you prick"

after walking away he felt the numbness in his non visible eye but this time it did bother him

when they met up with their instructors they had the choice of entering the exams even if his eye was bothering he wasn't going to back down he accepted along with everyone else.

later at the assigned area to meet the guards weren't letting anyone in and sasuke decided to take matters into his own hands and try to strike one of the guards only to be stopped by a green clad ninja before he could even say anything though kuro launched a two punches and a kick to the face launching him clear across the room grabbed sasuke and threw him into a axe kick into the mans chest knocking him out of the transformation the boy known as lee was astounded.

"Amazing that must be the fire of youth!"

(epic sweat drop)

"nice to see the rookie of the year isn't so weak after all" a boy similar in body type to hinata's walked forward

naruto not taking a moment to take it in stepped forward

"**YOU BASTARD!"**

kuro grabbed onto naruto knowing if he let go which he wanted to he'd kill him and that'd mean trouble

"so your the one the whore is with?" he got close

"she gives excellent oral" he said

naruto's eyes turned red and kuro who herd it decided to speak up

"you know I'm the only thing keeping this kid from killing you dumb ass, and to be honest I'm about at my limit if he doesn't kill you I _will_" kuro said anger spiking

"do you-" kuro lifted him up into the air

"yes I do your judgment has clouded you leave before I let him go otherwise your blood will be on his hands if not mine!"

neji looked frustrated but indeed left with his team naruto didn't settle down until hinata held onto him and he held onto her and when his anger left he cried knowing what they made her do, he was going to get his revenge

after entering the great hall before the first exam lee was waiting "sasuke I challenge you to a duel!"

"wow I'm surprised normally I'm the one getting challenged" kuro said sarcastically

"I know your level rank and I would fight you but I'd rather save my abilities for the exams"

"too true" go for it sasuke"

"dope you want to handle this?"

"..."

"he only wants neji don't waste your time asking him, go for it or I will" kuro said

he turned to lee only to see him shooting hearts out of his eyes at sakura

"...what the...hell?" kuro asked

sasuke took the opportunity to attack lee only to be kicked and launched into the air before he could execute an attack lee stopped and sakura caught him

"forgive me that was a hidden technique, if you'll excuse me." lee said and disappeared

"weird.." kuro said

"anyway I think we should move on" sakura said " that guy scares me"

inside the room ninja from all over were bunched into a room all staring at the new ones to enter, naruto was trading stares with the smiling hyuuga prodigy and kuro was looking at all the ninja in here but one covered in a huge white robe covering every inch of his body was the one he was most concerned with, otherwise he was fine and most seemed strong but could be taken down by even sasuke.

"what are all of you staring at!" he finally asked getting the attention of his team and team 7 as well.

"your the one everyone's after" a boy with glasses said "names kabuto"

"I-"

"know who you all are"

"Seems the strongest here is indeed kuro"

"that neji is pretty strong I wouldn't want to fight him nether lee or garaa especially garaa"

"why?"

"he completed a B rank mission without a scratch"

shock filled the young nin kuro, didn't seem to care

" I'd like to know more about the sound nin although they don't seem all that strong"

unfortunately for kabuto they herd him and went to strike only to be stopped by kuro and set his arm ablaze and struck him in the gut sending him into the wall

"Whose next! HUH!" his one visible eye was glowing light red

some backed away and others came forward about to strike when the instruction appeared in the room, anymore fighting will result in automatic failure take your seats were going to begin.

(you know the drill)

only shocker was that kuro finished the test everyone of them right.

"_just __**what**__ are you?"_ sasuke thought

after the tests another instructor blasted into the room telling them to head outside, but kiba being a pervert kept staring at her only for him to get punked (hit in the back of the head) soon after when they got outside things went from worse to dire

"you'll be entering this forest the first few teams to enter into the tower with the other scroll will be awarded with the final last part a head to head fight to determine the last round of the exams, use any means necessary to win but deaths we'd rather not see ninja die

kuro walked over to team seven and came up with a plan

"I know she said use any means but the best thing to do would be to combine our teams since we know each others weaknesses and strengths if we work together we can get through this easier and still have strength to fight in the prelims its up to you though"

"hn, fine a temporary truce for now"

once the instructor passed out the scrolls the purple haired nin known as anko shouted

"begin!" and the nin dashed into the forest.

**A/N** Next chapter angst surprises, and...sweat drops? the past catches up with kuro when sasuke and kuro have to fight a white cloked man and orochimaru alone while the rest of their team is trying to find naruto can they do it? read and fight out. AzureEnding

Edit: I'll be doing my spin off...Later on in the story I know when it'll take place just

Not going to tell you yet HAHAHAHA! i'm...mean


	10. Love and revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

After entering the forest they were ambushed by a nin with a full black body suit wanting to conserve energy team 10 sat it out letting team 7 have at it the fight didn't last so long of course the clones didn't help much but soon after the grass village ninja took advantage by knocking naruto with a giant snake the one nin landed in front of hinata, she ran off to find naruto with ino, sasuke looked to shikamaru thinking ahead used shadow possession capturing him but they were already in his gaze

"heavenly lightning!" kuro yelled and tried blinding them to help release the gaze

plus side it worked draw back is shikamaru's jutsu wore off the nin went directly for sasuke only to be cut off by kuro

"_kukuku_ I see you two work together, this'll be fun" he said and ran to attack again

sasuke weaved through the attacks thanks to the sharingan kuro was about to attack again when the white figure from before stabbed him in the chest everyone shocked looked over when he removed his white robe the mouths dropped

"c-chouji?"

"_**now**_ you remember your old friend, seems you replaced me, but do you know what happened to me because of him!" he said in a complete tone of anger

"I was forced to drop the program I was banished and I was found by none other than orochimaru!" he laughed

"but now I've grown strong and today's the day you die!"

kuro couldn't do anything but watch as the kunai came down and sasuke and shikamaru were having trouble with the leaf nin trying to get to him by the time they got there he pierced his non visible eye, he didn't move and the leaf nin took advantage of that to bite sasuke on his upper back and all that could be herd was his screams of pain, when they finally got back shikamaru was trying to help sasuke.

"w-what happened?"

"oh my dear ino have you missed me?" chouji said with sarcasm

"food boy?" ino asked

"y-you bitch its chouji!"

"like it matters where's kuro we got naruto"

shikamaru looked down and chouji laughed like his life was up for grabs "look over there"

she slowly started to walk towards the black figure realizing who it was was hoping it wasn't true

"no...no no, you can't.."

that's all she kept saying when she saw his cold face it was more of whaling and tears than anything else when naruto and hinata arrived and saw what happened the red chakra in naruto flared to the point it coming off of him in waves

he ran and punched choji in the stomach hard enough to draw his blood he didn't stop there "_since I can't end harashi's life...I'll end yours_!" he thought a sick smile came across his face as he punched him in the throat blood gushing from his throat making it hard for him to talk

"do you even care for that guy? why go so far for him?"

"he's my friend I won't let him die because of you!"

he grabbed the arm that attacked his comrade and slowly started to break and rip it off with the pain of his throat and now arm he was close to passing out

"your not going to sleep just yet!"

after his arm was broken he bombarded his face with punch after punch when he couldn't hit him anymore he punched through his stomach ripped it out and crushed it the life slowly drained from his body and there he died he took the scroll from his pouch and they left quickly

they found a place to rest sasuke and kuro and waited for them to awake, ino tended to the two boys while naruto hinata and shikamaru came up with a plan

"what if that grass guy comes back or the rest of chouji's team?" naruto asked

hinata gently put her hand on as to ease his worry but soon after sound nin showed up

"so you killed chouji, seems he had the scroll we needed will be taking it from you" the man known as dosu said

naruto stood up "I'll protect you" he said "I can't let you get hurt"

"b-but!" before she could finish naruto rushed off creating clones to attack the sound nin but wasn't enough if that wasn't bad enough team 8 and team guy were watching

"why isn't the uchiha fighting or kuro?" tenten asked" they seem to have been injured hopefully that blonde knows what he's doing" neji said

it kept going wave after wave of clones only to be destroyed until they finally caught him

"let me go!" naruto yelled

"what do you think we should do with him?"

we should just kill him the real prize are those girls!" his comrade said (totally forgot the other dudes name but who cares he gets pwned anyways)

hinata took advantage of naruto being caught and sprung into action with her byakugan active she kept trying to strike the sound nin

"hey c'mon I don't want to hurt my new toy" he said with a snicker

"neji's facial expression was that of a spectator he laughed at the ninjas antics like he didn't care for his cousin in the least

the ninja had, had their fun and incapacitated hinata by generating sound in her ears and punted naruto into a tree he was slowly rising when an purple almost black chakra came from the tree sasuke was in he came out and without a moment in-between got behind the perverted sound nin and knocked him on his knees and started to break his arms all while laughing.

"what's wrong with him exactly?" naruto thought aloud

with his arms broken all he could do was lay there "_your next_" sasuke said

only to be stopped by kuro holding his eye his hand covered in blood but his eye slowly regenerating

"stop sasuke" was all he could say before he was side swiped into a tree

when he finally got out naruto was on his feet next to him

they both rushed him only getting him with a punch to the ribs but it was enough to knock the wind out of him, the sound nin left his scroll in hopes to retreat he grabbed his teammate and made a break for it and sasuke reverted to his normal self

"_that power...I want more_" he thought

kuro and his team went on ahead since his injuries were more sever naruto picked up hinata bridal style _"I swear I will NEVER let you get hurt again!"_ he swore it as the oath of a life time and he never wanted to break even if he died because of it

afterwards walked over to sasuke looking at his hands trembling and laughing "this is power ,power to destroy..." he said

"cool it sasuke-teme lets go" naruto didn't want to take all day

"shut up I'll leave when I choose"

"if it wasn't for hinata-Chan I'd drag you there myself, _**let's go!**_"

"hmpf" sasuke went on ahead to the tower, naruto took one more look at hinata and rushed off

when everything had been explained the first fight happened to be what naruto wanted, he was fighting neji, since hinata wasn't awake he was going to make him suffer a painful death

(neji fans DON"T READ PAST THIS BUBBLE THINGY)

as soon as the proctor yelled begin naruto rushed in and started to pound down on neji like he was a helpless kid and lunched him into a wall and kept going till it was a crater not stopping till blood neji's blood was on both their jackets naruto then started to choke and twist his neck neji was sadly unable to do anything since the red chakra was in affect but he didn't stop there he took the liberty of crushing and breaking both his arms and legs and (yes his hyuga jewels) and was throwing up blood and chunks from the pain after he stopped he kept going and then punched hard enough to rip through his neck and ripped it apart he was dead as soon as his hand came out, everyone ether freaked out or just stood there not uttering a work no applause nothing, they knew he deserved it but...to this extent

the medical nin didn't even bother rushing onto the field they knew he was dead. when hinata finally awoke to see the smiling face of the boy she felt so much for in front of her she couldn't help but smile and blush

"did you win?" she asked

"of course!" he chuckled

a few matches later after ino sakura and shikamaru went it was sasukes turn but when he knew he was fighting dosu he forfeited saying he didn't want to fight the uchiha sasuke was a bit mad but let it go he wasn't in the best shape to fight ether the laughs and small talk between hinata and naruto became the only area with a happy atmosphere.

lee was on the arena floor waiting he knew it'd be his turn next he just knew it

"if I am wrong about this being my turn I'll run 20 laps around konohana no breaks!" he yelled

when he found out he would be facing kuro he leapt for joy

"please fight me kuro-kun I wish to see your true strength!"

sadly the effects of his eye still made it hard for him to fight at 100% he'd have to pull out all the stops on this training freak, when the proctor yelled begin asuma took it as an opportunity

"kuro I'm giving you permission you can remove them along with using that seal!"

kuro nodded and released his weights seeing this lee did the same, ad they blasted off only thing being seen through the sharingan were blurs

"evenly matched?" kakashi asked

"no..not by a long shot guy said "lee release it!"

lee understood and released the gate of life at a handy cap kuro's chances of winning looked slim "_I guess I'll have to" he thought_ as he bit his thumb and released all three seals at once

causing immense pain but incredible power his hair turned bark blue and his eyes golden he wasn't going to be giving up that easily they clashed again when the fists collided the ground below became a gigantic crater and the fight went on nether got an edge till kuro released his demonic chakra making his eye bleed and sent wave after wave of punches to lee's face, ribs and chest and finished with and axe kick to the back of the head followed by a chidori, taking him down. after the match he passed out from the pain only seeing white hair as he went down "_it...can't be" he thought_

hinata's match was last she was fighting the perverted sound nin the fight lasted longer then expected but he unfortunately got the upper hand and knocked her unconscious

"now I'm going to take my time and en-

naruto came down with a rain of fists to his face and sasuke preformed a double axe kick knocking him out since the fight was over, after taking them to the infirmary to rest he the hokage spoke up

"the matches will go as planned for the finals."

**A/N **I'm trying to decide on if I should after announcing the finals list to have more fluff for naruhuna or go with some sasusaka since apparently having kuro in alot is a bad thing I won't have him in the next chap only for a bit sorry I uploaded later than I wanted too oh and review on who should fight who, Naruto, sasuke, kuro, garaa, shino, temari, kankuro take your pick any of them but kuro he's got his match planned and its going to pretty messed up and as well reveal ALOT about him but as I said apparently I need to lay off him so I will more naru hina and some sasu saka but eh that just sounds horrible sasuke and sakura I mean sakuras fine she's stupid and abussive but just ew sasuke x.x and review on if I should leave ino and kuro out, I don't care regardless this chapter was basically about them anyways but I want to please my fans how few I have, as well I'm going to clarify , when I ment clean I ment hinatas image, as for why he hit her, I see him as an abussive parent naruto will get him back later he hit her because of naruto, wait till he finds out about kuro it'll be hell but I'm going to also clarify they don't know what the two boys are yet so they don't find out till later. Till next time AzureEnding


	11. Drawbacks of love

"The matches for the finals go as planned

Saskue vs garaa

Naurto vs kankuro

and temari vs shino

which is for the first round from there it'll go in order, if you don't have any questions your dismissed" the hokage said

after the rest of the explanation the ninja all left quickly, garaa staring at sasuke with deep bloodlust waited till he left before making his exit. on the main street naruto was looking for the only person who he'd be happy to help cheer him up, hinata when he finally thought of the one place she'd be now more than ever.

Rushing to the hyuuga complex he ran into kuro, who knew where his friend would be going and decided it'd be best to follow since, it would be the right thing to do incase things took a wrong turn, after finally arriving tension could be felt around the complex like a barrier keeping anything but anger outside deciding it'd be best to sneak in instead of going to the front gate naruto created a few clones to cause a disruption, luckily it wasn't that hard to get in but the yelling could be heard from a study when they got close they could hear everything almost as if they were in the room themselves.

"why does it matter how he won?" hinata asked "he still won so you should live up to your word!"

"I don't want that abomination around you or this clan, its ether him or us!" hirashi yelled his frustration reaching its limit

"I choose naruto, why would I want to be with a family who treats their equals like dirt and children to show a form of perfection when in reality all it is, is hell!" she yelled for once in her life sticking up for something and the person she loved no less she honestly felt proud of herself "you ungrateful...out of my sight"

naruto was filled with anger and decided to take matters into his own hands he jumped down and faced the man who fathered the girl he had such strong feelings for, without thinking rushed towards him

_"how dare __**you!"**_ his tone clearly not hiding his anger

"the bet is null in void you killed him there for I win by default" hairashi said with a smirk that said try to protest, needless to say he took the bait

"you told me to beat him you didn't say to what extent!"

"yes but killing a fellow ninja is punishable by death, that's something your hokage can't keep from happening"

"as long as hinata is still by my side, I don't care what you do!"

hirashi smirked

"you won't have to worry about her I plan on telling her your secret she'll come to hate you like everyone else." he said with a superior look in his eyes

just when he thought he had won kuro came down from his perch and decided to help his friend before returning

"if you tell his secret you'd not only jeopardize his team but cause problems from the rest of the ninjas and that is not in your legal rights even if you are a clan head, besides I as well have a demon within me do you plan on telling everyone that too?"

hirashi, took a step back but was unfazed,

"yours must not be sealed, you may be strong but your chakra is obviously because it was never sealed it must also be effecting how you think and your personality as well...will have to fix that...won't we" he said with a eye chuckle

before he could get in another word edge wise kuro had left into the forest and back into the world leaving the blonde ninja alone with the man who caused him so much grief at the moment

"I suggest you leave, you'll be having an eventful day tomorrow, and that I can assure you" hirashi said the hate coming off of him like it was the only emotion he knew

"_please, don't hate me hinata_" was the last thing he thought before disappearing into the village.

**a/n **Yes its short, suspense, I've been busy these last few days but I'll be getting them out at least once a day if not two days since my sister is beta reading (yes I know wtf) Also I'm going to make a bit of a spin off of this I just haven't decided how, but I know where and how the plot will go just no idea how to start it to be honest, when I figure it out I'll post it, as of now please read and review and any suggestions on anything at all please let me know


	12. love prevails over the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

Hinata was angry but also displeased albeit as well as aggravated with her father he wasn't high-handed of her amassing against someone like tenten, someone who was perceived to be one of the strongest kunochi out of the academy thus far, no he was more concerned about her little sister and even naruto to care, even if naruto had been encouraging her on to prevail why would he want to talk to her about him?

-flash back-

_"next match will be hyuuga hinata vs tenten"_

_tenten was already on the arena floor smiling that she'd be fighting someone who was trying to make a deviation in her life, of course naruto not lacking to lose his torridness affixed to her in longings she wouldn't leave his side to fight however naruto decisively gave in when sakura decked him for being selfish of course hinata'd get her back later._

_When she got to the floor below facing her opponent she gave a short bow tenten did the same when the proctor yelled begin tenten threw every weapon she could because of the byakugan she could doge with out even so much as a scratch she was about to strike a blow when she felt something strike her side it hurt but she came in with a jyuken strike to her stomach just enough to knock her off her feet but that was enough to subdue her opponent since she had no real physical training to take hits but give them out fast enough so that she'd not have to worry, but in this case she wasn't strong enough to really stop the girl and she honestly felt bad for her family and in a way thought it'd help her self esteem to lose "but..that really hurt " she thought as the proctor shouted that hinata was the winner naruto was ecstatic _

_-flashback end-_

"that boy is a demon spawned from the kyuubi no kitsune if you continue to seek him out, outside of training and missions I will be forced to remove you as heir" he said in a calm stature void of any emotion what's so ever even now it was the same but her answer was the obvious "then strip me of my title as heir, I'd rather lose that than lose the boy I've loved for so long" she said in a normal pitched voice which is basically yelling for her "He needs me as I need him his smile gives me courage his eyes...give me the ability to be myself and remove any doubt or worry from me his voice is like self esteem itself itself is pouring into him, without him I'd still be weak!" she said conviction pouring from her soul "you still are if you love him so much then go, be with that weakling" even before the day was over she was running around trying to find the orange clad ninja to see if what her father said was true, but more then anything wanted to see the warm smile on his face that made her world right

naruto was at his favorite ramen bar slurping from his bowl and looking around at the couples missing the one girl he wanted to see "_no...she may hate me"_ he thought and kept slurping his noodles when a voiced cooed into his ears that soft loveable voice he was so used to that warmed him, this time truly saddened him that this may be the last time he may hear it..but it didn't stop she grabbed him and held him from behind, held him like she'd never been held in her life, something he'd never expect from her.

"I know...your secret" she whispered

his heart sank and was crumbling into a thousand pieces

"but.." she started "its o-okay, because..I still love you n-naruto-kun" she finished with a cute but noticeable blush

his face was blasted with emotions, she knew his secret and loved him, regardless of issues and circumstances still loved him unconditionally at that, she had accepted him before he even knew it and had always been by his side the fact he had ever had a crush on sakura was surely completely gone as if it was never there tears fell from his face and a weak but happy smile no one would ever see but her, his weakest moment, his most sincere moment of happiness was shared with her, something she had always wanted something she craved and dreamed of, tears fell from her face at the sight of the love in he had in his eyes for her, moments felt like hours, days even but the happiness never vanished even when people came by trying to consult with the two the atmosphere told them it'd be best not to but that didn't stop sakura "hey naruto, hinata are the both of you on a date already?"

when she didn't get a reply she started to get irritated, fortunately sasuke intervened

"sakura, forget those two why don't we go out for a bit?" he said with a smirk

her eyes lit up and tears formed in her eyes "really sasuke?"

he nodded "hurry before I change my mind" he said in a sarcastic tone

she ran to the raven haired boy she wanted to look presentable but she didn't care she couldn't pass this up, it was something she'd always wanted and wouldn't be giving it up for the world.

"so you're the one he killed?" a man visible only by his white hair said

he reached out his hand towards the boy known as neji and revived him " you still hold a purpose so I'll let you live of course I'll let you live how you see fit since it'd shock everyone just to see you alive and that's really all I need" he said with a smirk and vanished

"I wonder where _**you**_ are" he said thinking aloud and vanished

"..._where am I didn't...I die?" neji thought_

a doctor walked into the morgue about to roll out neji's body bag when he saw the young hyuuga sitting up right and utterly panicked to see this and alerted the other medical ninja

"the hyuuga is awake!"


	13. Loving the avenger

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto YES this is a sasusaka chapter...its Short Only reason, I had the hardest time writing this ever seeing as I don't care for ether of them but anyways R&R pl0x

Walking through the village on a normal day would be nothing but ordinary but when your walking next to an uchiha much less uchiha sasuke it tends to liven things up she was ecstatic that her long mid waist hair was swaying from side to side with excitement at the thought of how the day could play out.

"where too first sakura?" sasuke said with a polite talking tone, well polite for him

sakura faintly herd him over her own thoughts but responded readily,

"would..A cafe be ok?" she asked innocently

"that's fine sakura, no need to act shy I'm just a person like you" he said with a modest smirk

The look in his cold eyes vanished to show warmth and sincerity something of which she had never seen but wasn't taken aback by it more or less she was content with it but on the inside was exploding with emotions the likes of which she'd always had for the raven haired boy but this interaction confirmed her belief on her affections.

After ordering and talking for some time and eventually eating, sakura hoped the day would go on forever but quickly thought that this would be the end of their date so to speak. When sasuke paid the bill held out his hand to the pink haired girl

"shall we?" he asked

She stood there frozen a blush even her hair couldn't compete with showed up on her face she hesitantly took his hand and they casually walked out of the cafe as if they've done it a thousand times "I'm so glad I ran into them earlier, I'll have to thank them after today maybe...we May even start going steady!" she broke from her thought process to see sasuke looking at her with a look she wasn't used to

"I'm sorry for before, what..." He trailed off "what I'm asking for is if you'll forgive me maybe even...let Me be with you" he said finishing his sentence with pain in his voice

Not wanting to believe what he just said and thinking it was a dream, decided to prove it and mustered up all the courage to ask him why had said that but instead kissed him. Inner sakura had taken over for that moment of weakness sasuke took a double take of what just happened sakura looked as red as hinata used to be , thinking it was a huge mistake tried running off only to be caught by sasuke

"Thank you.." He softly said hold her close whispering it into her ear making her blush increase

"why is he...thanking Me?" she thought

Walking into a clearing along the outer rim of the village the two sat there in utter silence sitting closely admiring the scenery thinking of sweet nothings and thinking of a way to convey her feelings to her crush without feeling desperate or needy when he finally spoke up

"your the first person to be so forceful with your feelings" he said "the only dominant feeling I've ever had is and most likely will be hate, he said with a venom like tone in his voice

"that man...must Die even if I have to leave this village to do so"

not believing this sakura spoke up

"but sasuke-kun leaving the village is..." She trailed off "if your going...take Me with you" she said in a little more than a whisper

"what?"

"Take me with you" she repeated in a clear and honest voice

"sakura I could never do that"

"I don't care I want to be with you even if this village hates me for it, you're all I need sasuke-kun" she said with the clearest of tears forming in the sides of her eyes as she pleaded

He forced her into a warm embrace so he couldn't see the pain in her eyes and the pain in his, if she truly wanted him and nothing more..He couldn't deny that from her especially after what his rival had and seeing the eyes...he Had the eyes of that of pain and misery the cold red eyes of the person other than his brother he wanted to kill just to prove his point that he was the strongest but...being With her made the pain that much easier to bare, being with her would give him another reason to live and keep fighting.

"Alright, nothing is set in stone just yet but when I show up hopefully you'll know that then and now will be leaving" he said

Before departing they shared one last warm kiss filled with care and even love on sakura's part

As he left she couldn't help but show her emotions of happiness and admiration of the boy

"I know its wrong to think of leaving the village...but I'd be alone with sasuke-kun" she thought almost exploding into a laugh of joy while the tears fell from her face full of happiness that her feelings had finally been realized.

A/N, HARDEST CHAPTER TO WRITE EVER! toy literally have no idea how to write a chapter about two people you hate without wanting to tear their faces off and set them ablaze its just hell not to mention I couldn't find a good way to describe it, way easier with naruhina to be quiet honest this ONLY worked cuss I had him scared shitless so sasuke's way of thinking would change so if your a fan of sasusaka thank me and the fact I had kuro change him otherwise I wouldn't have written this..I'm kidding but a thank you for this story WOULD be nice...lol Not that it'd stop me from writing it After the next chapter though I'll be waiting for my friend to finish a certain "Scene" that will solely depend how long you'll have to wait If not I'll just describe in the best way possible of what's going to happen if not I'll just spilt the fighting and "that" into two different chapters but it'll change kuro for a pretty long way after it, so look forward him...being Well You'll see. Till next time AzureEnding


	14. Arise, to protect a friend

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto, at all in any way shape form or kunai knife**

Kuro and shikamaru were following their cheerful blonde teammate ino around the village as she went window shopping asking of what might look best on her, shikamaru always nodded not wanting to draw too much attention to himself and well kuro to be honest didn't really get it, but that honestly wasn't his fault per say he had never been around his parents or girls for that matter coming up on the hospital they noticed a familiar long stalk of brown hair when they got close enough they recognized who it was.

"Neji!" the three shouted in unison he turned around to see team 10 standing before him ino and shikamaru in normal attire while kuro still in his fighting clothes since that's really all he had

Walking a bit closer the three where dumbfounded as to how he was still alive of course ino shouted that at the top of her lungs while the other two did a mental face palm

"I wish I knew, but after this happening I know not to cross paths with him."

"I told you before neji" kuro said in an obvious sarcastic tone "messing with him or hinata would get you in a lot of trouble that's why you ended up the-...how Exactly...are You alive?" he asked in a rather perplexed manner

"we all saw you get ripped apart no one had any hope for you at all" kuro said "I knew you couldn't have survived"

"I wonder that myself all I remember was seeing a man with white hair before I tried leaving the hospital everyone was frantic about me coming from the grave for me to ask about him"

kuro froze his face full of shock and disbelief and a hint of fear that was quickly becoming more and more visible

"did you see anything else! Anything at all clothing eyes anything!" he said lashing at the hyuuga

"all I saw was a white overcoat" neji said in a dry tone

"So, he's here to find me" was all kuro said before turning to his team

"the both of you stay as far away from me as possible" his voice no longer hiding his fear

"No matter what stay away from me the man here will not hesitate to kill the both of you if your seen with me if anything happened to the both of you I'd never forgive myself" he said his voice slightly trailing off

"No way we would let you fight some guy on your own who has the ability to bring back neji who knows what else he can do?" ino shouted

"Its actually best to stay together maybe even get some of the other ninja to help us" shikamaru said which surprised the others "if we let you go alone and fight this man, since his abilities are unknown he'll have the upper hand and probably kill you" shikamaru said his tone as serious as it'd ever been

"you should listen to your teammates" a familiar voice rang out

kakashi asuma and anko strolled towards the kids in a casual manner staring at the children with a look of wisdom

"If this man has you shaking in your sandals it's alright to assume he's back right?" asuma asked questing at his subordinate

"yes sensei he wants my life" kuro said

"then why don't we give him something he won't expect?"

"what do you mean?"

"will take the fight to him and take him down it'd be a lot easier then to have him attack you, plus I don't take to people attacking my squad" asuma said with fire in his belly

Kuro's smile widened but tears soon feel remembering what that man would do to them but went along with it only because they'd come even if he attacked them.

"Promise me if things go bad you'll flee" kuro said in a voice of pleading

"If we do you'll be right beside us kakashi said"

"If this man is as twisted as we might think I'll enjoy making him suffer if he hurts you" anko butted in.

With his team and sensei with him they rushed off into the deep forest with neji tagging along since he could find him no matter the distance

"I see him, he's..Just standing there staring at this direction as if he knows that were coming, he's smiling" neji said but without his usual smirk this time his tone was dead serious.

Since everyone was busy bustling about neji's return no one noticed team ten or a few of the highest ranked joinin go after the mysterious man and because of that they could go all out but at the same time keep discrete.

When arriving they stared down the man with white hair a snow why overcoat with black a shirt and grayish blue pants his eyes sapphire blue he had a short sword on his side and a long sword strapped to the back of his waist his smile never leaving his face.

"hello, Aniki" he said his tone devoid of any emotion but amusement.

**A/N:** YES! You've been waiting not all that long for this moment Hell will break loose and kuro well...Yeah he won't ben having much fun with that at all ether BUT I will be making amends to that later, so Read Review and tell me what you think and if your going to flame, just remember I do it back so Yeah have fun with that. (Still working on chapter 15 should have it up by wensday since tuesday is my friends birthday) Till next time. AzureEnding


	15. Agony thy name is

**Disclamer: I don't own naruto, Yes this chapter holds a BIT of graphic content and a heads up Sexual content next chapter so...no fapping next chapter! -_-**

"Little brother?" kakashi asked with a perplexed look "what do you mean little brother?"

"That's right you never knew, did you?" The white man started in a bit of a high and mighty type tone

"I suppose I'll fill you in before you all meet your respective deaths by my blade" he finished with a snicker of laughter which was filled with a cold air to it which caused kuro and neji to flinch

"My name is Rioku" the man said "our village was one that could destroy any other but was all taken under by one fatal mistake" he said staring at the black haired Nin.

"What do you mean mistake" Kakashi asked his tone holding back curiosity

"We placed A demon within the son of the highest rulers next born son which happened to be the boy you see there, the form he took just so happens to be the form we take in a desperate final strike, but in his case his eyes are different our eyes never change, that is because of the demon within him not to mention it hasn't been sealed ether." Rioku said his tone rising with anger after every word spoken.

The shock could only be measured by the eyes almost bulging out of everyone things could've gone better if kuro didn't look at his team, the eyes they held, it wasn't of friendship or warmth that he grew so fond of, it was that of what he used to see fear, so visible a child could see it.

The only thing he could do to keep the stares from his view was to avert his vision down and keep it there the look they gave him would only kill him to look a second longer.

"I-I'm not a monster!" was all kuro could get out before his brothers gaze shot his defiance down.

"You think you're not?" he said with amusement in his voice "The villagers tried killing our mother every day because she kept looking for you, we kicked you out with hope she'd forget about you but she never gave up, and when she did find you she was raped and murdered, I should've let them kill you!" his tone as dark and even more horrid then the demon wolf within him.

Kuro hid his within his hands as tears fell from his face that woman wanted to save him bring him to where he belonged and because she did, she was murdered and he didn't even understand that before even now it was still hard for him to accept but the pain rushed out at the realization.

"I…I had a mother?" he said in-between sobs

"We both did, but because of you she's gone and I'm going to exact revenge upon your blood!"

"How can you take something out on someone who had no clue the reason why he was being hunted or why his mother died if anything it's your village's fault for not taking precautions in this he's part of our village and we will not have you harm him!" kakashi's tone was that of a dead serious ninja rather than a lazy copy master.

"Kagebushin no jutsu!" a familiar voice echoed into existence

Just then a few hundreds of clones of naruto followed by the rest of team 7 and team 8 came from the forest behind them.

"We herd everything you said, and even now we will no and always have your back kuro!" naruto yelled as his clones charged the white haired man

"Wait! What do you think your doing!" was all neji could say before the clones vanished and rioku charged in a blur towards the group the only thing kuro could do to by them some time was to take the blunt of the blow and hope they'd get away.

"**I won't let you harm them!"** his tone filled to the brim with anger

In the midst of that the blade made a paper line cut on his chest thinking it was nothing to everyone else he was protecting, was sadly mistaken it was like a shield of blood around kuro's own body the intense pain caused him to fly the blade ended and he flew a straight 7 feet into a bush everyone was in the state of fear or worry the jonin not wasting another second charged the white haired swords man in the hope of getting the upper-hand.

Asuma went head to head only to find out he was holding back immensely and was thrown back before he could even do an thing about it he was sliced along his arm to his side and kicked in the gut which sent him upwards in rapid succession brought him down with a elbow to the head sending him to the ground like a rag doll.

Fortunately that gave kakashi enough time to create a lightning blade in and strike it collided with an orb of white light which absorbed his attack and was then thrown at the rookie's, before kakashi could react he was punched with enough force the earth moved with the shaken copy nin into a crater the others had been lucky enough to get out of the way of the attack but not lucky enough to help their sensei in the process only ones left happened to be team 7 what was left of 10 and anko.

"All of you get out of here grab kuro and leave I'll hold him back" Anko demanded

"We can't let you do that look what happened to the others!" Ino said in a defiant tone

Before she could respond Kuro got up slightly off balance due to blood loss but was standing, running with a demonic and heavenly chidori charging towards his brother, not out of hate or anger but worry that if he didn't win what would happen to the ones he held so much for something he could _never_ live down they collided with his blade only to be repelled and the boy stabbed the pain was quick but it never vanished, the man licked his blade after a sick smile came to his face.

"How would you feel to lose all the people you care for so much?" Rioku said his tone full of sick perversions "Better yet it'd be better to emotionally scar them to the point they truly hate you with every fiber of their being since, that is the best you deserve!" the last few words stung but kuro knew what had to be done.

"Don't harm… them I'm the one you want" Kuro said defiant and full of courage even if it ment his death he wouldn't let his friends come to harm.

Everyone looked on in fear for the boy not knowing what would happen was more so painful enough than seeing him in the process of doing so but what he did shocked them.

Rioku created a seal with his hands a spiral seal removed his brother's shirt and slammed it into his chest creating a seal keeping the demon at bay pain wasn't the least of the problems he had with that it restricted his chakra to an immense degree he'd be lucky to even pull off his seals let alone pull off a rapid succession of chidori's and sa seru's in one go he was extremely limited.

Rioku then started to beat and stab his brother, the ones watching; appalled wasn't a word that could fit this scene the eyes of the man couldn't be even close to being compared to the kyuubi or the ookami for that matter it was something that no man should even have or even want to see

"_Is this what I would become?"_ Sasuke thought as he decided to strike while the iron was hot and help his friend, seeing this naruto charged along with him sadly rioku saw this and repelled the boys into trees, being on there team hinata gave chase to her flying teammates leaving ino and shikamaru to stare at their teammate being brutally beaten, they had finally had enough.

Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to try and stop the man and neji actually tried using 64 trigrams but this man was on another level and dogged both in one go only for neji to get trapped in shikamaru's jutsu he took the liberty of taking both the boys out the only one still standing was ino staring at the boy she recently started to care for, was something she couldn't bare to see but at the same time knew that anything she would try to do would be incoherently pointless and only add on to his pain knowing she was hurt because of him, if he would be alive when anko stepped in.

"I'd say you're doing a good job but you're going to kill him" Anko said sarcastically

Rioku stood up and looked at the woman with his perversions still intact

"I take it you want to be first?" He said with amusement "I think it'd be fun to make love in his blood don't you?"

Ino couldn't help but shed tears at the things he said and he smirked when he realized this

"Better yet I think it'd only be fair to do that with the one who has the deepest feelings for him and from the look you have, I'd have to say that's you" he said his smirk never leaving his face

Before he could walk over to the girl his foot was grabbed by his half conscious younger brother his look was that of a demon itself his had a touch her and you won't be living a second longer look which rioku loved to break he wanted to break her only to cause the boy pain but thought of a way to break both of them at once and cause him pain along with her emotional pain.

"If you want to protect her so much, you'll just have to take her place!" his tone never revealing anything but hate and disgust

He snapped his fingers and a woman with black eyes and silver hair came out of the underbrush to greet them her face never leaving rioku's, you've summoned me so whose the one I get to torment today? She asked.

**A/N**: I actually feel disgusted with myself for writing this and it will only get worse for Kuro and NO I'm not going to describe what will happen and I will not be describing the scene just from an emotional stand point because first off this isn't going to be normal in any sense I'd hate to be whoever's going to get raped since well I haven't decided I'll probably just leave it as how I had intended and yeah they have to watch along with the rest of the ninja embarrassing yes and rather…sad on my part I feel…like an ass for actually doing this and doing it to the cast I need help X.X anyways I'll be posting the next chapter shortly after this if not tomorrow since well today is my friends birthday I just felt it'd help to give you all something to look forward too later on but seriously I need help time to go see itachi ANYWAYS. Till next time AzureEnding


	16. To protect the ones I cherish

**Disclimer: I don't own naruto but i do own kuro and rioku that sick weirdo...ANYWAYS Sexual content You have been warned (Not that graphic mind you but still it IS rape)**

Rioku gestured the woman further towards him she came closer to him she noticed the other ninja coming forward, naruto sasuke hinata shikamaru neji and the jonin came from there semi unconscious state to see the lavish woman who alls he gave to them was a slight devilish smirk.

When she looked down she noticed the boy bleeding from basically every part except his waist and below and knew what that ment.

"So this is the one I get to have fun with?" She asked

"Yes Kirai he's the one"

Her smirk grew wider as drool strolled down her mouth she quickly undressed shocking everyone in the vicinity.

"May I take my time with this one?"

"This time I'll make an exception, I want him to suffer" he said the laughter almost exploding from his throat.

Ino looked horrified when she started to remove the boys clothing, his body and eyes started to register what was going on when he started feeling a hand on his waist he looked down to see a blushing and drooling woman his face showed only a confused expression followed by shock when she started to touch him.

Ino's face couldn't be anymore red but at the same time in anger enough to charge the woman but knowing better, that man would take that opportunity to take advantage of her, something she wouldn't want if anything he'd rather take the pain of being hurt a thousand times over then see her in any form of agony even once.

Kirai's touch didn't stop until a blush formed on his face and he was paralyzed by the area she was touching when she felt the time was right forced herself onto his waist when this happened it wasn't pleasurable but painful a burning sensation along with a stabbing pain entered from where they joined out all over his body he the only thing he could do was left out a blood churning scream of which everyone could hear.

She didn't stop only made her feel even more pleasure and to kuro's dismay more pain,

She kept going and not stopping even when his screaming became even more intense his brothers laughter could be herd as well, as for ino all could be seen happened to be tears and all that could be herd were sobs, she was destroying his chakra coils and eating away at the left over demonic chakra not inside the seal already you could say helping but also destroying him.

The only thing kuro could see other than the girls pleasure filled face, was the face of his brother the sick smile on his face at his anguish and the pain filled face of his friends and especially of ino

"_Ino-Chan I'm…so sorry you have to see this even now I'm going back on my word I never deserved someone as amazing as you"_ Kuro thought through the pain

When she had finally finished or well at least to a degree stopped only to be given a nod when she received conformation climaxed and the pain he felt when this happened was the most painful of all the blood he lost and internal damage done was enough to kill him since the demon was sealed it was almost likely but instead he blacked out.

When they saw him unmoving the two started to depart.

"Tell the boy if he wakes up that we _will_ be back" Rioku said the sick smile never leaving his face his last long glance to the boys friends he vanished afterwards with his comrade

Kuro never woke up on the way back he was placed in a hospital under _coma patients_ the likely hood of him coming to after such a traumatic event were slim if he did he wouldn't be the same the young nin felt useless for not being able to help their friend rather they stood there and watch it happen if he did wake up, if he hated them could they actually blame him for it?

"I'm going to get stronger for his sake" Naruto feeling the blunt of guilt

"If he can't exact the revenge he wants then I'll do it in his place" Sasuke said his eyes showing even more hatred than ever before

"I'm not going to leave his side even if I have to wait years I just want him to come back he didn't deserve this of all things" Ino said with tears welling up inside again

"After everything he went through this is something that would be the least expected…but I will hope for his return" Hinata said in a sad tone

The rest of the time was spent waiting for a reply for from a doctor who only said a master healer could actually do anything about it, they'd do what they could but without a specialist he wouldn't return anytime soon.

That was like a stab in the heart for the genin they felt even more so less capable of helping someone now more than ever and wondered if it would only get worse.

When the specialist finally came out of the room his look gave it away right off the bat

"Even if we used the full medical team it would take at least four years for him to fully recover his vitals are damaged his chakra coils are basically gone not to mention the mental and physical trauma he'll be lucky to even be able to show normal brain readings by then" He said

Honestly the ninja couldn't sink any lower than that at that point the only thing they could do was train, for themselves for their loved ones and for the friend who was fighting for his life.

"We can save him, but only the legendary sannin could save him" Kakashi said

"Where do we find the legendary sannin" both Ino and Naruto asked

"The one your looking for refused to return to the hidden leaf but the one on the way here may know of her whereabouts." The copy Nin said with rare seriousness

"I suggest you all go train the finals are still around the corner you know" Kakashi said In hopes they would let go of the fact that they nor he could stop Rioku and when it came to those last minutes no one tried because of fear, truly sad for a ninja.

That night the only one who stayed, well besides team 7 until the late hours before leaving had been Ino she stayed close to his side, close to the boy with the smile she liked so much the only thing worth thinking of was that smile the one she got to see it was _her_ smile, even if she didn't know what the feelings she had for the boy yet even if she had said them aloud she didn't know how to fathom how deep that went.

When sleep started to overtake her she got into the bed kuro was in and kept replaying the smile over and over in her head as she started to drift off, next to the boy whom she'd give anything to see open his eyes but that is more of a pipedream than anything but the warmth he had was nearly half of what it normally was but, even that was ok as she let sleep overtake her the last thing she wished for she said aloud

"Wake up…If not for the others at least for me" Ino said in no more than a whisper a small tear left her eye as she fell asleep next to the boy who had her feelings and honestly didn't know that yet.

"_**Pup" a voice said in the darkness**_

**A/N yes I know I'm an ass for doing this but I have a reason so far it's going to be eh, don't feel like giving too much away so yeah anyways read review and I will not be going lemon with this unless somehow I'm convinced which I doubt will happen, and I realized the song Michi-to you all fits like everything I read and almost all of the chapters I've done except the ones with well fighting and hirashi along with neji but still it fits like almost all of them, which I think is awesome the fight scene with rioku and kuro'd be no more sorrow by linkin park fits perfectly anyways I'm starting on the next chapter like soon as this is uploaded so don't fret about waiting. Till next time AzureEnding**


	17. The hell called the mind

Kuro woke to see the caged demon in front of him he was in his mindscape…again

"**It seems they damaged you're chakra coils as well as your body physically and mentally I can fix the damage but your coils are something that will have to redeveloped**" The ookami said

Kuro looked at the beast with pain in his eyes "When do you think I'll make up?"

"**That I'm not certain of, that girl is trying her hardest to fight for you to keep you from losing this battle and you can't give up ether!" **the wolf said with a snarl

"Who's fighting for me?"

"The blonde one she's next to you telling you not to give up tears are streaming down her face" the wolf said with a bit of indifference in his voice "This one obviously cares a great deal but the question is are you going to respond to her feelings or let her go unanswered?"

Kuro, without a second to think gave the obvious. "Why would I give up I still have things to do!" he shouted

The wolf was proud that the boy wouldn't give up so easily that just proved that he wasn't ready to die nor was he ready to admit he lost, still that man his powers are something else even that woman, it'd be best to stay away from her.

"By the time you recover completely it'll be a little over a month, hopefully you can wait that long." The wolf stated in a tone that left a bit of urgency in kuro but decided to act out on it

I don't know how this will affect you and I also know you'll be missing the finals but bare with it.

Just then a bright blue light shrouded the area and the mindscape vanished the only thing on kuro's mind was indeed his friends the one thing he gave his all to protect, if he didn't make it out of this he wanted them to be safe and ino to be happy, truly that's all he ever wanted for her.

In the hidden leave the ninja put on masks to cover the regret and sorrow they had it was only right not to worry the rest of the rookies along with their teachers, well they thought so till they ran into team 8

"What's up with you all, you seem really close knit" Kuerai said

Hinata wanted to answer but couldn't find the words so naruto spoke in her stead

"Training sensei" Naruto said

"I see then where's kuro isn't he part of team 10?" She asked

Her saying his name stung them like a kunai to the gut they had to lie to protect him if not it'd only cause problems.

"You know him we want to get stronger than him so this is a secret he's, off on his own a bit of a solo mission" ino said with a bit of an awkward smile

Kuerai gave a bit of a unsure stare but let it pass but her teammates didn't, when she left interrogation began

"You're lying aren't you" Kiba snorted

"Why would we lie dog boy?" Naruto shouted

"He's always with you Naruto if not he's with Ino or Sasuke so why wouldn't he be?"

"Just because of that you assume that he's like attached to us or something he's not always around you just wouldn't know that because none of you took the time to even talk to him!" Sasuke said in a rare occurrence of anger for a friend for once

Kiba wouldn't settle for that but before he could say anything shino stepped in

"Then if you know where he is, mind telling us it'd only be fair we are all teammates aren't we?" shino asked

When that question was asked they knew they'd been caught not many ways to get out of it especially with shino if they confessed it'd put the village in an uproar

"_Looks like you need some help eh naruto?" _The voice rang inside his ear

"_Kuro?"_ He thought

"_I can only talk to you for a short while, so listen well, tell him I was defeated by a unknown ninja and I went to train until the finals"_ Kuro said

Naruto understood "He was defeated by an unknown ninja his away mission is a code for his training and believe me the things he does are nearly impossible to do so he went out of the village to train until the finals." Naruto said

"Hm well I hope to see how much he's improved in the finals" Shino said his normally calm gaze never faltering

Kiba snorted and decided to make things interesting

"Hey naruto how about this if you fight kuro, and if you win I'll stop hitting on your girlfriend but if you lose you have to let me take her out on a date!" Kiba said in a victorious stature knowing he wouldn't win

"Deal!"

Naruto yelled knowing that he wouldn't wake up in time for the finals he'd win by default. hinata's face held contempt but at the same time a bit of concern if he did wake up would he win? Even if he didn't she'd never agree to a date with kiba, she loved naruto and wished to tell him that everyday even now she wanted to hold, even kiss him in front of the loud shouting boy, sadly her body reacted to her thoughts and did exactly what she was thinking which shocked everyone especially naruto to the point his face turned two shades of red.

When the romantic scene ended she turned to kiba with a huge blush on her face but remained calm

"Kiba, I don't have any feelings towards you but as a friend my heart belongs to naruto try as you might that _won't_ change" Hinata said in the most formal yet cold way she could leaving the boy with a bizarre look.

The way she was talking gave naruto a tug below feeling rather embarrassed clung to hinata which was a bad idea.

"_w-what is rubbing against me?"_ She thought as a blush crept up on her face

"N-Naruto-kun!" she meeped out

Naruto feeling embarrassed hold her closer to him only making the problem worse the only thing he could do was run for it which he did with a huge blush on his face all the way to his apartment

"I'm SORRY!" he wailed to hinata as he ran inside he landed on the couch full of embarrassment, "_was…that really kuro?"_ The thought came from the back of his mind as he laid there before he herd a knock.

"N-naruto-kun the voice rang out

He was still embarrassed but couldn't refuse to go to the door what kind of guy would he be then? He slowly opened the door to greet the blushing girl with a smile she returned his with a smaller one but still a smile none the less.

Inside wasn't all that big had a kitchen next to the living room a small table a couch and a TV next to the kitchen was a bathroom and a bedroom it was just enough for him to live.

She walked in and politely bowed the blush never reseeding but she finally broke the ice

"N-naruto-kun why… d-did you run off?" she asked

He blushed he really didn't know how to explain it to her seeing as well he didn't know how to explain it ether before he could somehow begin a strange man came to the open door

"Seems the kid got a bit of an errection when you talked like that, it was enough to get me going a bit" he chuckled

Naruto blushed again as did hinata

"w-who are you!" Naruto stammered out

"Never herd of me kid?" he asked rhetorically "I'm the legendary sannin jiraiya!"

He did in a weird dance type motion making the two sweat drop

"If you are then…you'll be able to help kuro!"

"Hang on a sec kid first off lets talk about you're problem before we jump to another"

Naruto stood there confused but listened to the mans perverted tale the kids blushed a hundred times over before it reseeded, after that talk the man decided to get names for his novel.

"What's your name kid?' Jiraiya asked

"I'm not a kid my names Naruto!" He yelled defiantly

"_So this is the kid… "_He thought

"And this is hinata-Chan!" he said passion

She blushed at his enthusiasm

"Your girlfriend?" he asked bantering the boy for an answer

"Y-Yes" He said as another blush came to his face

"Is that so, then I'll train you if your that bent on it but on one condition"

"What?" Naruto asked curiously

"Bring the hotty" he said as he started making perverted gestures towards hinata only to be hit by naruto

"I was joking geeze!"

**A/N: Sorry I don't remember when Jiraiya comes into the manga but No kuro won't wake up just yet I'm sticking to after the finals kuro's white lie will be found out about later but for now this is about the mushy for naruhina and sasusaku/sad stuff well for ino and kuro anyways and yeah next chapter will be some sasusaku since i end up leaving them out -sad face- Till next Time AzureEnding.**


	18. The perverts

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but I own kuro! (lol)**

"So let me get this straight, before I train with you I have to train with the closet pervert Ebisu?" Naruto asked rhetorically

"Yeah that's how this is going to work its best you train with someone you know before I train you"

"So basically you're telling me to train with a closet pervert when I've already been taught by a book reading pervert, if I manage to do this I'll be training with the biggest pervert of them all just great are all my teachers going to be perverts?" Naruto thought aloud

Hinata put a hand on his shoulder for support; Jiryaia had caught them on the way to the hospital with the rest of the ninja after the whole awkward conversation yesterday with the pervert, after getting to a certain room the ninja stopped.

"What's up?" Jirayia asked

Naruto shushed him in hopes he'd get the hint, they slowly walked into the room and hinata placed a banquet of flowers on the table near the window next to ino's which was relatively larger then hinata's, team ten was in the room when they entered along with asuma, ino refused to move for the day again and asuma had been asked to retrieve her.

"C'mon ino he won't be waking up for awhile you've been here everyday since he was put in here, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Asuma said

Ino held the boys hand tighter and the others walked closer to the scene

"Leave her to us!" Naruto said "Will get her to go home later but maybe if we stay with her she'll at least open up"

Asuma looked at the boy and was about to protest until he saw the sannin jirayia

"What's up with the kid?" Jirayia asked

"He was beaten to the point he was barely recognizable by any of us pretty much to the point we thought he was dead, raped, which destroyed his chakra coils and sapped at his chakra and demonic chakra and had the demon, the ten tailed wolf inside him sealed which well lead to the rape, he's been in a coma ever since" Asuma said

The pervert inside jirayia was amazed that happened but the fact that it was to destroy his insides would probably turn the kid of have him afraid of girls to some degree along with the pain he went through and the trauma he'd never be the same.

"Did _he_ have anything to do with the demon being placed inside him?" Jirayia asked with a bit of venom remembering his past

"I don't think so he's from an area outside of the five great nations" Asuma responded blandly "The boy has real potential but now I'm not sure he'd be up to par"

"Don't worry he will be by the way whose the girl whose obsessed with him anyhow?" Jirayia asked

"Ino he had to make a choice it was ether let himself get hurt, or us he choose himself taking the blunt of pain for all of us he deserves better than this, the girl well she feels responsible for not showing him the kindness or care he wanted, no deserved that's all he wanted from her but I believe her feelings are more than that now." Asuma said with conviction

Jirayia walked towards the boy and looked at him with a bit of a perplexed look "_he has just as much potential as my old student but it's best to see what the blonde can do first before I truly judge"_ Jirayia thought

"Alright naruto if you train with ebisu I'll train you in a special art and I'll help you with you're friend that you have my word!" Jirayia said with an upbeat tone

"B-but he's a pervert!" Naruto retorted

"How can you say that?" Ino yelled

"Just because he's a pervert you won't do it, don't you remember what happened to kuro! He took all of that for our sakes he didn't say _but he's too strong or she's too crazy_ no he did it so we could live!" She said as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto's guilt exceeded his lack of disapproval and decided it'd be best to get it over it, the sooner their friend returned the better and to think he was going to deny that.

"I'll do it, for his sake" Naruto said with conviction

Sasuke walked away from the hospital with a dark expression on his face "_The man he was trying to fight completely took him down and then some and he took that so we could live, fool" _He thought.

While walking with no direction particular he ran into sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun we haven't…talked in awhile h-how are you?" She asked a bit flustered about the last time they talked

"Fine wouldn't be the best way to put it, I saw someone I saw a kinship with almost get murdered, his brother wants revenge for something he had no control over it sickens me to see a man give up everything for someone who only wants to be loved" Sasuke said in a bitter tone

"What about you sasuke-kun, what do you want?"

"The only true thing I want…I'm not sure yet" He said trailing off

"_What I need is power what I want has nothing to do with my revenge_" he thought

They walked together for sometime talking which was surprising the avenger never really talked and or listened to anyone longer than need be.

"Sasuke-kun…have you made your choice yet?" Sakura asked

He looked into the sky his face showing a look of complex thinking yet at the same time the same dark expression, it was as if he wanted to hide the truth but his eyes brightened just a bit for her to notice the cold from his eyes vanished in that second he looked almost tranquil, almost normal like he was happy but that soon vanished, the look only she saw if it was ment for only her to see then why hide it?

"I'll stay…to kill that man I need to be stronger and the only way to do that is to stay here, I'll stay for as long as needed, and if you must you can stay by my side as well." Sasuke said with an odd tone not one of anger or hatred but of a touch of kindness something he's never shown

"_Is he opening up to me_" She thought

The longer the day went the more the atmosphere changed from friends to something that she hoped for which had happened before, but it actually felt more real then sudden like before, even the other girls got jealous.

"Sasuke-kun, when you leave…you'll still take me with you right?" She suddenly asked

"I told you" Sasuke said hating to repeat himself

"I know I just didn't want you to leave me here…without you" she said barely getting the last out, due to his stare

"I wouldn't do that to you" He said

With that the rest of the walk was mostly in silence other than mission talk and people they got along with and such, they never talked about what they really wanted to though it was best they didn't especially for sasuke, before they parted they ran into neji with is cousin and naruto walking towards the compound

"Well isn't this just a surprise" Sasuke said.

**A/N: OK question time I already know that was kinda confusing, i'm too bored to go into detail with somethings and i kinda realized he they don't meet jirayia till later but i forgot ebisu trained him first (sorry) but my questions are: when should kuro wake up? before or after the finals, Second should i add more fluffness, third when should I dive more into kuro's past. these are my questions you can pm me your answers or answer them in a riview whatever you choose, aswell...I kind of want to do a co-op story with another writer, I have no idea why, I just really want to sadly all that i know completely up until now is naruto, kingdom hearts, pretty much most of the final fantasy's and a few tales games soo yeah, anyone wanting to do a story with me let me know, its not like i'll forget about this story honestly i'm going to be working on this alot more since i'm past my damn writers block and I don't plan on having anymore rape (thank god) i doubt i'll have lemons...since well that's just awkward next chapter will basically be naruto, with his team/ traning since i haven't done one with him and his team interacting at all which i should've been doing but chose not to so i'll be doing so also, yeah sakusasu is...utterly short which is sad but its only because I don't honestly see that working but then again the two showed the most improvement through out as in love anyways, well out of anyone else in the series I'm not including naruto since thats like a brotherly love anyways, she doesn't even use the honorific at the end of his name ether, so Yeah kinda obvious and well you already know why i chose naruhina, It makes the most relevant sense through out the story even IF her parts are small they make a big change through out the story and naruto as well which is sad because hell even sakura hasn't been able to do so (Yes I know i'm ranting just proving a point incase ANYONE asks I don't feel like sitting there and explaing this later on) But I honestly wish they didn't leave the whole confession thing out in the air like that and like...never get back to that, I'll...probably have to do something about that, since I don't think i've had her..confess yet i'm not even sure if i did if i haven't i'll have that saved for later if i have oh well i'll still go along with it and just go with it, but i'm not near part 2 yet and honestly when I do it'll get waaay better (since I have all of it planned out from the beginning to the chapter its at now) So yeah when part 1 is over be ready for part two because i'll be starting that as soon as this is completed. **


	19. Twisted logic

This is just a side note, sorry about not posting this sooner stuff came up but i'll be posting the next one soon ALSO, on a side note i'm thinking of doing a side project maybe a cross-over or a 'what if' type thing since i had ideas ahead of time of what i'd do with this story and i think it should let them out...and the other idea i had would be a KHS type story, but i'm kinda wanning against that, Review on what i should do as a side project and it will be done, but it won't take time away from this and the shippuden arc after this one (Yes i'm going that far with it) anyways on with the chapter how short it may be

**Disclaimer:** Don't own naruto, I just own...nothing?

Naurto and hinata looked shocked to see their teammate let alone with sakura of all people awkward wasn't the best way to describe the situation of which they were in

"I could say the same sasuke-teme" naruto retorted "Since when did you start showing kindness, to one your biggest fan-girls no doubt!"

"Watch it naruto you're body guard isn't here to help you" Sasuke said with venom

Naruto physically tensed at the way he referred to his friend and it didn't help that the rest of team ten was approaching and herd what he said this time shikamaru actually took a stand

"Will you shut up sasuke?" He yelled which was extremely uncommon for the boy

"All you may care about is your quest for power but at least he cares about us all I've seen you do is treat others like dirt because you think you're better than everyone else, grow up!"

Everyone was taken aback at this the lazy good for nothing was actually defending someone; I guess he does see friendship within his teammate

"You don't understand!" he said his tone barely over a scream

"I'm glad I don't" He replied with anger

This time ino decided to enter the fray of words for her teammate

"Don't you get it he sees you as his friend but the path your taking is wrong, honestly to think I had liked you because of the mystery you have if all the mystery is, is a quest for revenge and power I don't see why I ever bothered" Ino said in a cold tone

"Your one to talk ino you used to love him but now all you care about is the cocky conceded jerk who isn't even here to defend himself!

Hinata walked forward and slapped sakura which shocked naruto the most since they had never thought she would ever do something like that to be honest it was nerve racking

"You don't even know what happened so don't say things when you don't know what you're talking about!" She said in a little more than a whisper which for her is yelling

Sakura didn't know if to respond or to hit her back but the answer soon came

"What did happen hinata?" A voice from behind came booming towards them

It was her father and in this case sine neji was with them and her father not knowing of his rejuvenation shocked him but didn't let show and easily shrugged it off towards the matter at hand.

"U-uhm…w-well... she stuttered wishing at this moment she could faint like she'd do with her crush sadly it never came and with the spotlight on her it was all the worse.

"He was injured in a fight with Naruto and I" Sasuke said feeling the lie being justified

The tall man smirked at this

"Hardly unlikely the boy is a lot stronger than the both of you it would have to be a stroke of luck" Hirashi stated in a neutral

"You didn't let me finish" Sasuke said coolly

"He was injured due to an unknown ninja"

Naruto thinking Sasuke was going to let the man know of the crisis ran over to him in hopes of getting him aggravated to the point he'd drop it, but he never got his chance his sensei came in the nick of time

"Hirashi what happened to kuro involves physical and mental trauma that of which your daughter goes through everyday thanks to you, I suggest you drop the subject lest I bring up our mission before to the hokage when even hinata wasn't at her best due to your late training schedules" Kakashi mused

Hirashi's face showed more bits and bits of anger seeping through to the surface

He was going to rebuttal until the masked man spoke up again

"And on a further note Kuro saved Neji's life along with your daughters along with teams 7 and 10 along with Anko so if anything you owe him an apology if you can't even muster up that much, your worse than the scum you think everyone else is because of you're so called invincible stature when your so blind to see that your own daughter-"

Naruto ran over to his sensei and decided to get him off topic before he said something he shouldn't have since he'd be starting training today he couldn't keep Hinata safe the hyuuga leader turned to Neji with utmost curiosity

"Oh and Neji's alive due to Kuro's assailant we honestly don't know how and if you saw what he did to Kuro I know even you would feel regret." With that last venomous comment he left with team seven right behind him leaving team ten glaring holes into hirashi's face

"Kakashi-sensei was that necessary to give that much information away?" Naruto asked curiously

"If I didn't he'd assume the worst or that you covered something up, and to be honest with you if I did tell him who attacked him he'd even be worried" Kakashi said

"That man can't be **that** strong if Kuro lost to such a weakling and ended up in a coma then he's nothing" Sasuke said

Kakashi had honestly had enough, the boy cared but at the same time didn't it was probably out of fear he cared as well as respected his fallen friend this must be his way of showing concern but he would have no more of it.

"Sasuke if it wasn't for his sacrifice you'd be dead hell most likely we'd all be dead" Kakashi said in a tone that rose with each passing word spoken

"He's the cause of the destruction of his own clan, just like my brother was to mine, if anything I should do the man a favor and kill him so he can move on and he **won't **kill us!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto and Hinata feeling rather disgusted with his logic moved away from the quickly reason-losing uchiha only for their sensei to stop dead in his tacks and face the boy with a look he'd never seen a mix between hatred resentment and guilt

"The only reason this team is _still_ around other than the fact that I'm trying to help you relieve you're revenge is because I care about my students but if you try and kill the only one who honestly still cares about you other than your fan-girls so be it, but trust me when I tell you, you'll have one hell of a time trying to kill me"

"Sasuke-teme how could you even stoop so low as to think of killing someone whose done nothing but try and help you, baka!" Naruto spouted not hiding the anger and feral tone in his voice

The look on Sasuke's face was that of anger "_He'll die if not by my hand, than by his brother if anything it'd be a lot easier" _He thought not wasting another moment left

Staring at him as he left Naruto said his good byes for the training he'd have to overcome in order to help his bed ridden friend and hopes of fulfilling his dream and protecting the girl he cared for the most

"This sure has been one hell of a day" Naruto said aloud

**A/N:** Yes his thoughts are twisted BUT he's an avanger so he's thinking as such which will litterally get worse as it goes on I don't know if i should just let him keep falling or what even if she wants to help eventually it'll all be in vain or eh the way its going it seems too late to really do anything about it but soon after the war shit will hit the fan and cause a small fire escalating in a bon fire killing a small neiborhood of ants kuro won't be waking up anytime soon, (sad face) but it'll work out Also Next chapter will be dealing with basically the one person you all hate more than sasuke; hinata's dad but in this case naruto will be taking matters into his own hands (just not to the point of character death, I don't want to deal with my sister complaning about me killing someone like when i killed neji only cus she likes the guy) X.X But Violence will be the answer in this case so get ready for some fox pwnage and alot of craters and a mysterious power because after this chapter i'll probably go into the training then the finals and the invasion and then the tsunade arch and so on but lets just say this power will basically make you scared of the hyperactive ninja (As if he wasn't scary with the fox already) Anyways Till next time, AzureEnding


	20. Someones stomach is anothers portal?

Wow this is litterlly the shortest chapter i've ever written EVER! And yet the hardest to write, Not sure why, but with my birthday comming up and such i'll be straped for time BUT i'm going to atleast get to the invasion also i had a clever idea for those naruhina fans haha this has to do with the actual series think about it, If we got every fan to send a essay explaining why naruhin'd work and how much money kishimoto'd make off of naruhina merch he'd probably do it...(messed up to think that most people only care for money but eh the world's sick) I thought of this awhile back but sadly if we did that it'd probably work (haha) i'll have the next chapter up since i was stuck on this for forever Sorry its short I really apologize but my birthdays in a week so yeah i'll have 21 up in a bit but i've decided to skip the rest of his training since..not much else happens i'll just finish what happens at the compound then work my way into the finals/ invasion/sasuke/tsunade arch/ revival arch so meh yeah i'll be a busy camper! lol

The start of Naruto's training went off smoothly until it got to the pervy sage's training

"First off I'd like you tell that hyuuga girl how you _really_ feel then we can get on to training"

Naruto was silent for a moment thinking it over if he wanted to see Hinata he'd _have_ to go to the hyuuga complex which is one place he'd never normally go since they hated him ironic really that the heir likes him, regardless if the rest of her clan hates him, Which leads to the point why go there of all places?

"Going there will prove you'd go through hell and back just to be with her something that most people wouldn't do even in love, now go on shoo I have research to do: Jirayia muttered

Naruto ran off to the hyuuga compound with a rare occurrence of Sasuke and Sakura along for the ride

"_This honestly the type of montage I had in mind…"_ Naruto thought

Walking towards the main gate they ran into Neji he complied in helping them only because it was a debt he had to repay and they knew this would be something the bed ridden boy would want it used on, surprisingly they got in without a hitch but finding her room, that's a different story when they finally found the room Naruto actually took his time and knocked instead of barging in unannounced which technically they had come unannounced when she slid the door open to see her crush and her with a sky blue kimono and her hair done up the only thing she did was blush so hard it was like looking at violet, of course the feeling wasn't far from what Naruto was feeling ether his face was just as red as her's

"You want to hurry this up dobe we can't wait around all day for you to gawk" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto retorted

"Anyway…Uhm y-you l-…look pretty Hinata-Chan" Naruto stuttered out

"Th-thank you…Naruto-kun" She said in barely a whisper

Things would've slowly progressed if their luck didn't run out hiashi found them although sad seeing as it took him twenty minutes to even realize they had actually got in undetected and things quickly took a turn for the worse

"What have I told you about seeing my daughter you brat" He boomed

"I have every right to since I won your bet!" Naruto yelled in retaliation

"Such a bet wouldn't come into play so soon, legal action would start to take effect in a year and you two wouldn't be able to legally be seen as such until your both 16 years of age so until then I suggest you leave otherwise I'll revoke it"

The anguish he Naruto felt was enough to tap into something he shouldn't have something with the power he already had combined with this would be enough to destroy his whole village

"**Well if it isn't the uzamaki boy I've herd so much about"**

"_w-who are you? You're not the fox"_

"_**I'm the demon within your fallen friend"**_

**_Ok I feel like a jerk because this took me forever to write and for it to be this short is utterly sad, but yeah WE SHOULD TOTALLY USE MY IDEA for naruhina (like that would actually work) Anyways to my supporters, well the ones who've been leaving me reviews i thank you and i'll be writing a side story and or alternate story (i'll probably just change up the teams in part two to fit the needs since well i think sai is weird..) But thats just me i'll probably just release a modern day story featuring these characters just for the hell of it so i can clear up my head so i'll just do that today...ohh and those whov'e subscribed to my story i give you hugs! : D and those who think its shit well, eh your basicalyl right this is my first time doing thing ever so i'm not bothered but to those (two) who've reviewed on my story I can't thank you both enough you've helped me get through my first 20 chapters (If not rushed) but as far as it stands i owe the both of ya haha and when i get on to writing the next part of the story i'd like for you're opinions (YES they matter don't think they don't I like hearing others opinions) so R&R and remember the brownie ninja is EVERYWHERE Till Next time AzureEnding _**


	21. the free bird caged again

(This should've been longer but I'm got sick before writing this I apologize)

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, i own a guitar though.**

**Before starting all you naruhina fans go to you tube and bash this video I watched its "**Is Naruhina Comming? Part 1" STUPIDEST ARGUMENT EVER THAT IT WON'T HAPPEN (Atleast have you know facts that make sense?)

Basically the biggest epic fail that I have ever read and or saw ever, it made me want to laugh and or well…pretty much laugh not because of the fact that he misspelled a lot of things but the fact of the matter that his views literally have no actual facts and or the fact that none of it really made any sense, I'm a bit of a realist and EVEN if naruhina got like literally no development through-out the show the development it DID get was more than enough to prove that it makes the most sense, why else would the fillers have to do with them if it wasn't the case? But if narusaku does actually become the main pairing, (Which is too obvious if he did such and I HATE obvious parings especially when the girl acts like she hates the person and in reality likes the person) its well stupid to put plainly people who use that argument that main x main should be hit with a brick, and to prove my point I'll be making one-shots of both confessions to prove my point later on of course to make a point on which is truly better, (no contest at all SINCE we all know whose confession was more heartfelt, if you have to ask, I'll have to show you, honestly… believe the narusaku confession well one word that can be said in this one, EYES; if she loved him she would look at him directly, lying can be told by a person's eyes if they avert or close their eyes showing honestly no look of caring or concern, its fake, which is why I don't stand by it which is why I support hinata's since that's extremely obvious why lol). ANYWAYS On with the story. (Ranting over)

"_**What do you mean inside my fallen friend? **_Naruto asked with a curious tone shattering his train of thought

"**The one you call Kuro, my host" **The ever present wolf said

"_**H-How is it your able to talk to me when I'm not your host?"**_ Naruto asked in bewildered tone

"**I'm not going to give that away so easily, but for the moment let's take care of this obnoxious man, shall we?"** He asked with a smirk

Outside Naurto's mindscape, rather inward and outward his eyes turned violet but had the same effect the kyuubi did his eyes became dilated and his features more animalistic the ookami and kyuubi's charka fused to create this and his ki was flared and directed at the man otherwise known as the hyuuga leader, with blinding speed Naruto landed a hit on the man surprisingly sending him a given few feet before creating a crater in the ground which everyone took notice too even the elders actually visibly flinched at the boy's power

"It seems you really are a demon brat after all but I will allow you to do what you want with that failure, although if you expect you're dream to come true now you'll **have **to go through me!" Hiashi yelled his calm demeanor breaking through to his face at a quick pace,

In all honesty it made perfect sense seeing as her daughter was infatuated with a demon, he'd just been punched by said demon, and to top it all off the elders saw it not to mention this kid just asked to take the heir to their clan away from him, as well you know he's going to be a _little_ bit pissed off which in this case is a extreme understatement.

"You can't take away something like that" Naruto yelled in frustration "You started this whole mess!"

"You shouldn't meddle with the highest ranking clan in this nation the, uchiha's sure but we are the **strongest **in this village and you should respect us, even giving up a failure as my daughter is something that we would never do, consider yourself lucky" he said with a glint of guilt in his eyes

Even if he was being harsh in reality he didn't want to lose his eldest daughter, he didn't want to treat her the way he did but he had to the clan came first, in all honesty, that was the wrong way to look at it, of course he'd _never_ admit that.

Naruto couldn't believe his arrogance but this new found power he was using kept him from going over the edge but it didn't stop him from sending him a few more feet with another gut wrenching punch and then gave the elders a glare they wouldn't forget.

"After this is all settled I'll take you away from this, that's a promise Hinata-Chan!" Naruto spouted

"_He never goes back on his word, even if he did…I know he wouldn't lie to me"_ She thought

Sasuke still fuming over the man's last comment was going to take advantage of the assault and add insult to injury, that is until the anbu showed up forcing them to get away as soon as possible, surprisingly Hiashi never brought up the incident in fact he dropped it all together all he did was make her training that much harder, the only recreational activity other than that would be eating and missions otherwise leaving wouldn't be prohibited without an escort.

"_Not much longer…I can make it through this Naruto-kun believes in me_"

**A/N**: I'm slipping this should've been longer but I just got through watching Naruto the newest episode, confessions and let me tell you I almost cried, I never do that, but wow epic sad face just eh made me want to like just I don't know but gah you have to watch it, like its even worse then the other character deaths imo because of how she feels and the reason behind her doing it is her sole purpose to fight, you just have to watch and if you don't almost cry or you just laugh you have issues, and next chapter I'm going to take a break and I'm totally going to make a one-shot of the sakura one JUST because I, well not because I don't like it but well I didn't but also the way she describes how she feels is like basically saying…Eh never mind I'll write it up tomorrow and explain ANYWAYS after tomorrow I won't be writing till after Saturday, my birthday is on Saturday…fail I know but eh to the two who actually review, thanks for the support..kinda wish I had more people leaving reviews but I can't complain then again I'm basically going to just screw with the teams again in part two (so its understandable I basically fucked up the story plot) But hey I could've gone completely the other way with it to the point its like…not even recognizable, oh right the guy in that video I posted at the top, he's being sarcastic about the naruhina stuff just an fyi (douche) I'm not a fan boy, but I've been in a similar relationship like the one Naruto has with sakura, we never went out she actually went out with my best friend who well you can say is basically the Sasuke of this little story and well yeah in the end my crush faded and she became my best friend/ sister and honestly it's better this way than it was before, so yeah…Just thought I'd divulge some of my past there (let the flamers rip on me for being a naruhina fan boy) I don't care I see it as well the correct sense but eh next chapter I'm going to do the finals, (with a flash back of what happened before hand I'm not going to do an epic jump skip of everything else and the next chapter WILL be longer at least 2k words or more my birthday gift to you) I really want to get through them then go on into the tsunade arch then go onto the Sasuke arch then I can ease my way into the second part but not before my one shot it must be done to prove my point. Till next time AzureEnding


	22. A new bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if i did episode 166 wouldn't have resulted with maly tears...no they still would've **

After dragging Sasuke away from the complex with his sharingan blazing showing his discomfort and anger at what the hyuuga leader claimed his aggravation was reaching its peak when in the nick of time the worst thing to happen did the rest of team 8 arrived in time to see an angry Sasuke and a fuming sakura.

"What seems to be the issue?" Shino asked a curios glint illuminating his glasses in the moonlight

"Hinata's father insulted my Sasuke-kun and insulted Hinata in front of Naruto" Sakura said in a high and mighty like tone showing off her snob ness was something she was good at or in this case her annoyed side

Sasuke let out an annoyed hmpf and left followed by the fan girl sakura was left alone was Naruto his eyes finally returned to normal but could still feel the demons presence

"What did you do Naruto?" Kiba, well not really asked more of demanded an answer

"I attacked Hiashi" Was all he said before he vanished, the finals for the exams were tomorrow something no one wanted to miss out on, and since Kuro was still in bed Hinata took his place, the only crowning achievement she'd ever received well in her father's eyes at least.

The ninja lined up on the arena floor below while the few who didn't make it or the spectators were in the stands waiting for the matches to begin, the most surprising thing was that the feminine boy haku, which now was obvious that their first assumption of him being a girl was extremely true was sitting next to the hyuuga heiress, if haku was anything it was a complete and utter mind fuck, he goes from being a boy to a girl, his voice matched that of a girl and his appearance did as well of course it was now proven since Naruto had asked Kiba to _check_ haku which…didn't go so well for the dog lover but hence proved that he had lied so in that fight they would go all out.

Even still this time the match Naruto was in would be one of the hardest he'd ever faced, since the one he'd be fighting (kankuro) lets just say didn't make it easy he unwrapped his puppet and when the match began hand it attack with blinding speed poison flying everywhere the only upside to this was Naruto was able to use the gas to create clones to attack…which didn't help all so much since they'd get destroyed by the puppet known as crow.

"**Seems as if you could use some help, eh kit?" The kyuubi asked **sarcastically

"**It wouldn't be wrong to help the pup, now would it?"** The ookami spoke up this time

"**Even if I do hate you we don't have much of a choice I'd soon rather get killed by you than die in this boy's body" **The kyuubi retorted

Their chakra fused around Naruto this time it wasn't visible but the speed and power increase made it so as soon as he actually hit the puppet the chakra holding the puppet together, was canceled out and it only took about two hits to take out the face pain wearing kid, to his surprise everyone in the crowd cheered as if they didn't notice his new found speed and power, of course taking his sweet time waved to the heiress who, he didn't realize until afterwards was next to the hyuuga leader, his scowl never leaving his face.

Naruto ran off into the barracks when Sasuke appeared with their sensei gaara came down soon after Sasuke taking no time to wait for the proctor decided to end this quickly and jumped back and slowly went through the hand signs for his new attack.

"**chidori!**" he yelled gaara created a sand shield which was penetrated and slightly nicked his arm but that was enough to send sand blasting towards Sasuke slamming him into a wall, the fight had been stopped by his siblings but not alone haku, from the stands threw senbons at pinpoint locations stopping the crazy boy's movements his enraged face and the sudden explosion behind the stadium proved something was wrong.

"_Weren't they supposed to wait" _Kankuro thought

"Surprised? We decided it'd be easier just to kill you're brother, he's crazy enough as it is, although the sand don't know about it, it'll be your end now"

Naruto jumped down and headed for his friend defeat gaara this time it was something they could've done, now it seemed like a pipedream he ravaged his sand almost crushing his bones and ripping his body parts out of place luck was surely on his side this time but that helped get Sasuke free with both of them on even ground, it'd make it easier.

"**Need help?"** The wolf demon asked

"_What do you mean?" _

"**Supairaru!"**A white blur yelled they looked up as the blur landed next to them

"H-how are you…"

"I'm using his body he's still unconscious" The boy said who know figured out to be Kuro with the wolf using his body.

"How is that-"

"No time to ask questions!" The wolf snarled and rushed towards the killing machine

His power speed and perception had increased dramatically Sasuke rushed in with a chidori again, the possessed boy catching on used supiraru again the combined attacks sent him flying Naruto finished him off with a clone combo sadly it wasn't enough, he changed into what he really was, this time Sasuke's curse mark took effect and Naruto used the kyuubi chakra Kuro, since he was the wolf at the moment used his own chakra and they rushed forward attacking but to no avail.

"Naruto I'm going to throw you up, attack his head, it's the only thing still visible of his former self Sasuke keep him distracted, and I'm counting on you!" The wolf boy yelled

Sasuke shouted dragon flame jutsu which was enough to keep him busy while Naruto was launched into the air with three hits and a final head butt he was back but the sand ninja came forth to grab a hold of the situation the girls from the stadium came down to help the others in this sense things went from chaos to catastrophe they took defensive positions around gaara to defend the boy even in this weakened state they wouldn't give up.

"Why… why help me?"

"**You have the same eyes as me"** Naruto and Kuro both stated, surprisingly the wolf could read how the boy felt

The ninja's ready to strike got blasted by Kakashi and guy sensei surprisingly quickly

"I'm ahead Kakashi!" The strange looking man said

"_Nooow I see where he gets it from_ all the young nin thought

Noticing the ninja's retreat was something they thought wouldn't happen but when they noticed orochimaru with the dead body of the third they all rushed to attack him, only for him to get away

"That snake **BASTARD!**" Naruto yelled

Kuro reverted to his lifeless self the atrophy and chakra depletion getting to him, things would only be getting worse, so it seemed.

After the funeral service team seven along with ten and haku in tow went to the only room they ever went to in the hospital team 8 was already there with perplexed looks all over

"W-What happened to him, he was just fine a few days ago"

"Do you really, want to know?" Kakashi asked

The ninja's turned around to face their sensei

"Because if I tell you, you'll look at him completely different and may come to hate him or kill him" he looked at Sasuke and kiba respectively pointing them out.

"If I tell you, it can never leave this room and if you tell anyone death will come quickly to you" His tone dark and serious

"We accept these terms." They all said anxiousness was the least of their worries they wanted to know more than anything.

"Kakashi-sensei Jirayia's back!" a chunin yelled

"hm…for another time I suppose" He said a smile encased in his mask.

Everyone face palmed and turned to look at the boy his hair black again, but still so many answered left unanswered.

**A/N: Yeah, next chapter getting tsunade, I'm still trying to figure out how this will work out well, it'll make sense in a degree but eh oh and yay new reviewer **Grey vs Ale **I give you a high five, thanks for sending reviews and thanks for reading (The haku part I set up for ya haha) Next chapter, eh after tsunade comes back, I'm not sure if I'll even have the Sasuke arch or not, if I do it'll be different eh, I'll just have to figure it out won't I? and as an fyi I'm going to TRY and cut that down to a chapter, if I do it'll probably be over a few K in words upside is kuro will come back THAT much sooner, lol soo hopefully 2 or four chapters from now he'll be back, lol Till next time, AzureEnding.**


	23. The old sasuke, the new hokage?

AN **I kind of realized this saga's...kind of getting dull but i don't give up so I'm going to attempt to end this in the next few chapters hopefully not on an odd number around the 30's so i can start part two, which i already have the first few chapters thought out but not written, which is why this is taking so long i kinda only had the sasuke arch planned out before hand, actually i never had this arch planned but the rest I did. anyways next chapter they'll be getting backish i think (not sure) and no he won't be getting up soon i still have plans for that. Although a few of you may not be too happy with it i'm not sure but i'm kind thinking of if i should go into detail of the sasuke arch or just breifly descibe what happened because it'll still be the same the aftermath will be different you can believe that lol. anyways on with the story!**

**Kuro: **You know what'd be cool

**Naruto:** what?

**Kuro:** If I actually existed.

**Naruto:** You think?

**Kuro:** No cus if I did I would've killed Sasuke already.

**Naruto:** you can't kill my bestfriend

**Kuro**: yes the friend you have a hetero crush on, please do me a favor and date Hinata already I don't want to have to come into your show and set you on fire

**Naruto:…..**

**Kuro:** I'm serious.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did….yeah already explained that like 22 times already.**

**A/N: FLASH BACK TIME! Lol **

-Flash Back-

_Anbu from the hidden leaf entered the village hidden in the mist, orders from the hokage to retrieve the one team seven and ten fought from before, simply because they needed information on the two demons as well as convert the lone ninja the skills __**he**__ had would be valuable. (They don't know he's a she yet) "Explain to me why we're going to get a hunter Nin from another village to join ours?" The anbu with a hog mask asked_

"_Because this nin has shown excellent fighting capabilities and didn't die after being hit in the face by the bijuu's from our village and he's a missing ninja so all the more reason the anbu discretely yet swiftly asked around for what seemed like hours until they finally just ended up going to the place they had intended to, to begin with._

_Upon arrival they came face to face with a waterfall in the middle was a cave "Who would 'a thought that something like this would be outside the village hidden in the mist, if this isn't ironic I don't know what is, walking towards the cave they encountered who they were looking for, he took stance but they anbu stood there_

"_We request your alliance with the hidden leaf sir haku." The anbu with the crow mask said_

"_Beg your pardon but I'm female, I go by that of a man to use to my advantage" Haku said with a somewhat even tone _

_If it wasn't for the masks haku would've seen the most flabbergasted looks ever even when she agreed and was on the way to the hidden leaf she kept wondering what expressions they had and kept giggling to herself._

_To semi present matters Kuro's state was actually even worse than before Naruto explained that his will of fire wanted nothing more to help his friends and released his seal momentarily to help us with gaara forcing his body through that let alone with a demon pushing your body way past its limits without knowing it would ether kill you through the stress or you'd never wake up, he would've recovered on his own but now they needed tsunade, Naruto and Jiraiya set out as soon as they could the hokage had perished and if they didn't get a new one soon it'd be chaos in a matter of days._

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled he just got to the third stage of his training to master the rasengan so far he was doing better than expected but that didn't mean he was going to get it in the time he had left so far the third and part was giving him the most trouble due to his chakra control he'd almost get it perfect then it'd pop under his grasp even while in the hotel the only thing he'd do was continuously try even when Jiraiya brought home his _friends _if you will for late night fun Naruto was so in tune with his training to even notice or hear for that matter what the old pervert was doing, Of course that ment that he'd have to help with searching in-between training.

Finally he had almost gotten to the point of completing the third stage when he herd a knock at the door, a man he had never seen in a black cloak with red clouds on it was in front of him, he seemed oddly familiar but at the same time intimidating.

"Naruto, please come with us." The man said sadly before Naruto could even curse at him a ball of electric energy flew at the man and an all too familiar voice yelled **chidori!**

The man stood there and waited until it was inches away before grabbing the hand of Sasuke and looked him dead in the eye.

"Seems even now you don't have enough hatred, if anything you have less now then you did those years before…pity seems you've become attached to that village maybe you _don't _want vengeance but love instead?" The man now known as itachi said loud enough for even Naruto to hear _"Is…this why he's always like this emotionless?_" Naruto thought

Itachi not sparing a moment threw his younger brother into a wall and went for the blond standing in the door way

"**Do you wish for my help again?"**

"_I can't not again, not after the strain it puts on not only me but Kuro as well, that isn't worth the power I receive" _

"**Very well, but remember this his body may not return normal, he may not even be the same person after all of this hopefully you'll be ready when shit hits the fan"**

"_Wh-what… do you mean?"_

"**You'll see."** Was all the wolf demon said before returning to his host.

Sasuke charged after his brother again and again only to be put in a hole Jirayia finally came back he used a sealing jutsu to try and trap Itachi and the fish looking dude known as kisame, he wanted to charge the sannin but was forced to flee the odds quickly stacked against them as soon as he arrived, they left as quickly as they arrived finally Sasuke was semi conscious but the look he had in his eyes, that little bit of light in his eyes had died never to resurface all that was left was the same old teme Sasuke somehow even Naruto felt saddened guy-sensei along with Kakashi took Sasuke off to the leaf hospital while ero-sennin and Naruto continued their search.

Days pressed on the only clue they had was that she loved to gamble if anything that was more of a pain then what the rest of the trip would bring.

When they had closed in on Tsunade in a gambling center near an old castle type monument it came clear something was going to happen "Long time no see Tsunade" Jirayia said with a perverted grin plasterd on his face

She turned around to see the perverted idiot and a boy who reminded her of his last student "Whose the boy?" She asked with a bit of a slurred speech

"My last student's son, technically our grandson"

Tsunade sat there staring at the boy with shizune standing in shock if anything else Naruto didn't have time to was and poke out obliderating the awkwardness

"Hurry baa-chan my friend needs your help!"

Tsunade, even drunk was pissed he called her that and was about to hit him when Jirayia spoke up

"Its true his friend is suffering from a coma it was forced due to his chakra coils being destroyed so I'm asking for your help, as well as you probably becoming hokage" he rushed out to try and seem as though he didn't say it of course again she may have been drunk but not to the point of acting like an idiot

"NO WAY AM I BE COMING HOKAGE!" she yelled

"B-but you'll help my friend?" Naruto asked hopefully

"Why should I? What did he do that deserves my help?"

"He stopped Rioku from destroying the village and saving his friends, apparently those two are related" Jirayia said in a serious tone suprising the orange clad boy

"I see, I'll help you but you're not getting me to become a hokage" Tsunade said with a no room to argue tone

"Why not? Its an honor to be named hokage!" Naruto said with frustration

"If you think so prove me wrong!" She said cracking her knuckles

"I'm going to be hokage some day and you're getting picked to be the current, if you can't accept it I'll make you!"

"Fine kid, lets take this outside!"

**A/N THIS. TOOK. FOREVER. To write but yeah I've had a lot on my plate friend trying to kill herself my sister being pregnant, that wouldn't be so bad but she's 16 dammit anyways next one will be up later in the day just got to write out the fight scene and I'll have orochimaru come in later just cus I don't feel like stretching this arch out too long since I have the ending already in mind after the Sasuke archish thing sooo yeah stay tuned it gets better although the ending may come of as well cheesy but you'll see! xD Till Next time Azure Ending **


	24. new horizons and a mask to hide it

Disclaimer I don't own anything and this chapter is the closing to the story leaving me to work on the next installment so be ready for that it'll be a bit but don't worry but while I'm at it have you noticed that most of the stories on this site (not bashing at ALL) are basically all yaoi? I mean I don't care for it in the least but it's normally ALL narusaku which I again feel is kinda gross that or its pairs that make no sense so eh whateves I can't complain I'm having inoxoc lol so meh anyways be sure to check up on my other story **Popularity's faults **I'll have updates of when I'll be getting to the next install ment since this first story I wrote is…well choppy and not done well but I've gotten better at it this last chapter was rushed since all the others had been (what'd you expect?) but eh I've gotten a better grasp at it so the next installment WILL be longer better and I will be explaining a lot more due to recent flaws I've worked out so it won't be long before I start working on it.

Hinata stood there frozen as the dog boy had just told her everything every pent up feeling he had, even if they had little effect now they may have before, no not even then her feelings even then had been more than she would've thought even if she didn't have Naruto, she felt sympathy but not even enough to console him, or even enough to say anything, they had been given word that Naruto was almost back in town so what could she say? If Naruto found out it'd only be a problem for Kiba than her since she did nothing more than hear him out but even that could be seen as wrong, the only thing she could do was say sorry and run away from the conflict, call her weak, call her frail but one thing she didn't want to do was harm her lover.

As she ran, she came face first into of all things a large woman's chest that woman had been Tsunade when Hinata looked up and quickly got to her feet to apologize she spoke

"Is this the one Naruto?" She asked with a foxy grin

Naruto came rushing forward and tackled Hinata into a bone crushing hug as Tsunade "_Can't believe I let sympathy get the better of my me and let him win" _She thought as she walked into the hospital followed by Jirayia and after releasing the hug Naruto and Hinata, they walked towards the room they had dreaded ever since the incident that happened months ago slowly walked in and was met with a black haired boy laying unconscious she walked towards him with a sad look but quickly began her healing jutsu hoping he would recover soon the only gleam of hope was when she touched his face and she could swear he whispered mother in his coma like state making her feel better about helping the boy, but hours and days became weeks and even as Sasuke's demeanor quickly took a turn for a worse and Naruto and Sasuke did battle nothing seemed to wake him, even after the inevitable.

After Tsunade had been named hokage the first notable incident was a few short weeks after becoming said hokage the last uchiha decides its high time he leaves and leaving the only girl who loved him as well, as such Sakura clearly remembered that night as it was the worst night of her life

"_Sasuke-kun, you, you promised you'd take me with you!" she shouted as hot tears streamed down her face clouding the figure of him in her eyes._

_The last thing she saw was the walk way in front of her as Sasuke appeared behind her only whispering the words "I care too much for you to go through this pain, I love you" _

_Before she blacked out, later that day things went from bad to dire as the Sasuke retrieval team went out to get Sasuke back only to end up in an almost and if not worse state then the other boy already there Sakura being desperate actually ran to his room pleading for him to get up and to get Sasuke back even if he couldn't do or really even hear her she kept trying finally giving up when she realized nothing would wake him._

A Day after Sasuke had left things didn't look any better Naruto had finally awoke to Sakura bursting into the room followed by Hinata and Ino, one attending to said by the other asking about the traitor and the other standing next to the bed side of the other boy in the room, yes they shared rooms it made sense since both of them had something to do with him but all the yelling ceased when they herd blankets moving from the other bead and a long exaggerated sigh when they looked over Kuro had awoke to see three girls all of them with tears in their eyes but for different reasons he then looked over to see Naruto and almost laughed thinking little of what happened.

"What happened Naruto training too hard these days?" Kuro asked in a weak voice

He continued "I don't really see why though you're pretty strong you could take out all of us without breaking a sweat" He laughed

He was about to speak up when Naruto mumbled something no one herd him and they asked him to repeat it, when he did it was defiantly loud enough for them to hear

"He's gone he tried to kill me and he left Sasuke-teme is gone!" Naruto yelled through his subtle tears Hinata caressed him gently as he cried into her jacket soon after Kakashi had walked in to see the scene but silence filled the room

"**THAT SON OF A BITCH!" **Kuro finally yelled shakily got out of bed even though atrophy had been getting the best of him burst out of the room using the Ookami's chakra and kept running only getting to the entrance before the chakra gave out and he fell face first into Iruka and Tsunade, the look she had showed she was more than mad.

"Who let him out of bed?" She yelled

She quickly dragged him back to bed and placed chakra binding restraints so he couldn't get out even if he wanted too the last thing he herd him say was that Sasuke is no longer a brother but a traitor, Sadly since Kuro had in fact had the characteristics of a wolf it made sense that he'd see Sasuke as now a lone wolf and disowned and if met again they'd fight to the end or until they couldn't stand anymore but now things had quickly felt worse since Naruto was obviously in a slump because he failed. Sakura simply because she lost the love or so called love she had felt for Sasuke.

"This is going to be a long week" Tsunade said half heartedly

When Naruto finally got out of the hospital he had got an invitation to join Jirayia to train, it'd be 2 and a half years at the most he hastily agreed on the other end when Kuro opened his eyes he saw root anbu and Danzo the only thing the man said was, was that he would become his weapon to rule konohana of course he couldn't move they were about to destroy his memory but the last thing he did before everything went dark was rush into his subconscious to find the wolf

"_**Don't worry I'll keep them sealed they won't return until you see them again just so you know will you accept that?"**_

_The boy nodded_

"_As long as I remember them, as long as I remember Naruto and everyone else I don't mind at all" Kuro said as everything went dark the last thing he kept repeating was Ino's name until he couldn't think or even speak as darkness took over from the root mask placed on his face._

As well the last thing Naruto did before leaving was kiss Hinata as forcibly has he could replaying that over and over as he left leaving a dazed Hyuuga looking towards the girl until he was out of site "_You'll be hokage I know it, Naruto-kun"_ She whispered to herself as she ran off to her team.

**A/N: Next I just need to start the sequel yes this is a bit of a cliff hanger but eh I feel disgusted with the way I did this fic its all over the place and I skipped and left out quite a load of stuff, but I'll be sure not to do that with the next installment although I'm working on **_**popularity's faults**_** as well so give me time to get the first chapter up don't worry though I will get to it since and anyways I'll be sure that even if you haven't read this story you'll be able to read it easily I have a lot to explain as it stands so just bare with me lol. AzureEnding**


End file.
